An uir
by Sparkfi
Summary: Vuosikausia toisistaan erossa olleet Legolas ja Haldir tapaavat Elrondin talossa. Ei aikaakaan, kun he jo huomaavat rikkovansa kaikkia niitä sääntöjä, joita haltioille on koskaan ihmissuhteiden saralta asetettu.
1. Chapter I

Title: An uir (= ikuisesti)  
  
Author: Sparks  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Haldir  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: romance, angst, AU  
  
Warnings: Slash, slash ja vielä kerran slash.  
  
Summary: Vuosikausia toisistaan erossa olleet Legolas ja Haldir tapaavat Elrondin talossa. Ei aikaakaan, kun he jo huomaavat rikkovansa kaikkia niitä sääntöjä, joita haltioille on koskaan ihmissuhteiden saralta asetettu.  
  
Disclaimer: Hahmot ovat kunnioitetun JRR Tolkienin, tarina on minun.  
  
A/N: Oikeastaan tämän tarinan ainoa tarkoitus on jollain tapaa heijastaa todellisuutta, eli sitä, kuinka erilaiset saavat kärsiä suvaitsemattomuudesta ja ahdasmielisyydestä.... ja kuinka he kuitenkin kaikesta huolimatta voivat kokea upeita hetkiä (  
  
Ei ole betaluettu. Kaikki haltiakieli on suomennettu heti sen yhteyteen. Mokista saa valittaa minulle!  
  
Palautetta: kyllä kiitos, ja paljon!  
  
***  
  
An uir - kappale I  
  
Jousi käteen... nuoli paikoilleen.... jännitä.... tähtää, tähtää hyvin tarkasti... siellä se on, maalitaulu, muutamien kymmenien metrien päässä. Vielä viimeinen varmistus... ja vapautus!  
  
Hän on tulossa...  
  
Nuoli lensi ilman halki, hakeutui maalia kohti - ja sitten sivummalla seissyt Aragorn Arathornin poika purskahti väkisinkin nauruun. Hän nauroi niin, että kyyneleet valuivat hänen poskiaan pitkin.  
  
"Mellonamin (ystäväni), minä ikään kuin kuvittelin, että sovimme tähtäävämme örkin sydämeen, emme suinkaan sen takapuoleen!"  
  
Legolas irvisti, vastusti kasvavaa halua näyttää Konkarille kieltä ja marssi sitten irrottamaan juuri ampumansa nuolen kankaalle tehdystä maalauksesta. Maalaus esitti rumaakin rumempaa örkkiä - se oli kuin luotu harjoitusvastustajaksi. "Hyvin hauskaa, Estel. Hyvin hauskaa."  
  
Aragorn alkoi pikku hiljaa päästä naurunpuuskansa ylitse. "Tämä on todellakin ainutlaatuinen tilanne. Useammin kuin kerran olen voittanut sinut miekkamittelössä, mutta että sekin päivä vielä koitti, jolloin Legolas Viherlehti hävisi jousiammunnassa tavalliselle kuolevaiselle..."  
  
Legolas tarkasteli nuoltaan hetken ja vilkaisi sitten Aragorniin. "En keskittynyt."  
  
"Ilmeisesti et." Aragorn asteli vaalean haltian vierelle ja tarttui Legolasin kädessä olevaan nuoleen. Liike sai haltian nostamaan katseensa Aragorniin.  
  
"Olet ollut mahdottoman poissaoleva aina siitä lähtien, kun Elrond kolme päivää sitten ilmoitti lähestyvästä juhlastaan," Aragorn sanoi pehmeästi. Legolas katsoi Konkaria hitustakaan perääntymättä ja naama peruslukemilla, mutta Aragorn saattoi aistia, kuinka hänen sanansa saivat haltian sydämen lyömään tavallista nopeammin ja hänen koko ruumiinsa jännittymään. "Onko odotettavissa jotain, mistä minä en kenties ole tietoinen?"  
  
Hetken Legolas vain katsoi Aragornia, sitten hän nykäisi nuolensa tämän kädestä ja asteli jousensa luokse. "Ei mitään sen ihmeellisempää, mellonamin. Minä vain..." sanat juuttuivat haltian kurkkuun. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, pitäisikö hänen kertoa Aragornille.  
  
"Mani, Legolas?" (mitä?) Aragorn kannusti.  
  
Legolas huokaisi ja antoi periksi. "Tunnetko Kultaisen Metsän ja sen kunnioitetun Valtiaan, korkean herra Celebornin? Tiedätkö Lothlorienin valtakunnan?"  
  
Aragorn näytti hetken miettiväiseltä. "Kyllä... Lothlorien on minulle erittäin tuttu, mutta ainoastaan maineensa perusteella. En ole koskaan käynyt siellä enkä ole koskaan tavannut Valtias Celebornia. Hänen puolisonsa Valtiatar Galadrielin tiedän paremmin kuin itse Valtiaan... sanotaan, että Valtiatar on kaunein olento, joka Keski-Maan kamaralle on koskaan jalkansa laskenut."  
  
Legolas hymyili. "Turhaan ei ole Valtiatar Galadriel mainettaan saanut. Minä olen käynyt Lothlorienissa..." haltia näytti siltä kuin olisi katsonut jonnekin hyvin kauas. "Minä olen käynyt siellä silloin, kun sinusta ei vielä ollut tietoakaan. Satoja vuosia sitten."  
  
"Onko Valtias saapumassa Elrondin pitoihin?"  
  
Legolas tunsi sydämensä jättävän yhden lyönnin väliin. "Ei. Valtias itse ei saata asemansa vuoksi lähteä valtakunnastaan, ei nyt, kun ajat ovat niin levottomia. Mutta Lothlorien tulee kyllä saamaan edustuksen juhlaan... " katsoessaan Legolasia Aragorn huomasi, että tämä leikki hermostuneesti nuolensa sulilla. Haltian reaktio oli Konkarille hienoinen yllätys, sillä hermostuneisuus ei ollut Legolasin rodun keskuudessa mitenkään tavallista.  
  
"Valtias Celebornin sijaan hänen Galadhriminsa kapteeni Haldir saapuu veljiensä Orophinin ja Rúmilin kanssa," Legolas jatkoi hitaasti. "Heidän pitäisi olla täällä huomenna viimeistään auringon laskiessa. Ja minä...." Legolas hymyili hieman. "Siitä on satoja vuosia, kun olen viimeksi nähnyt Haldirin."  
  
Aragorn kohotti toista kulmaansa. "Ja hänen saapumisensako saa sinut ampumaan nuolia örkin takamukseen?"  
  
Legolas punastui tahtomattaankin. "Olimme joskus hyvin läheisiä, Estel. Hän oli paras ystäväni, ennen kuin... " Legolas epäröi. "Ennen kuin olosuhteet pakottivat minut elämään Synkmetsässä ja hänet Lorienissa. Vuosien mittaan sinusta on tullut minulle lähes yhtä läheinen kuin hänestä, Aragorn, mutta usein minulla on kaikesta huolimatta ollut ikävä hänen ystävyyttään. Minua jännittää tavata hänet näin pitkän ajan jälkeen."  
  
Aragorn hymyili. "Ymmärrän, mellonamin." Konkari istui pehmeälle nurmikolle ja taputti kädellään viereistä paikkaa. "Tula simone." (Tule tänne.)  
  
Kaikesta sisällään riehuvasta jännityksestä huolimatta sai Legolaskin aikaan pienen hymyn, ja kuuliaisesti hän asettui istumaan ystävänsä viereen. Hän tunsi Aragornin jo sen verran hyvin, että tiesi, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi: Aragorn yrittäisi saada hänet rauhoittumaan.  
  
"Lorienin Haldir, niinkö sanoit?" Aragorn lausui hitaasti, ja vaalea haltia nyökkäsi. "En ole koskaan aiemmin kuullut tuota nimeä. Mitäpä jos kertoisit minulle hänestä jotakin? Puhuminen voisi laukaista jännitystä."  
  
Legolas katsoi suoraan eteenpäin ja selvitti hieman kurkkuaan. "Hyvä on... Lorienin Haldir on paras jousiampuja, jonka tiedän. Mitä ikinä häneltä kenties kärsivällisyyden saralla uupuukin, sen kaiken korvaavat hänen uskomattomat taitonsa. Valtias Celeborn teki hänestä vartiokaartinsa Galahdrimin kapteenin jo useita satoja vuosia sitten. Haldir on veljineen vastuussa Lorienin pohjoisten rajaseutujen turvallisuudesta."  
  
"Kuulostaa suurelta soturilta," Aragorn totesi hymyillen.  
  
"Sitä hän on," Legolas vastasi ja hymyili takaisin. "Haldir on... miten sen nyt sanoisin... hieman erilainen. Häntä ei ole aina helppo lähestyä, eikä hän ystävysty kenen tahansa kanssa." vaalea haltia oli lähellä hihittää ääneen. "Kun huomenna tapaatte, älä tuomitse häntä ensivaikutelman perusteella. Tuntemattomille Haldir on viileä, ehkä ylimielinenkin. Todellista Haldiria ei tunne yksikään, joka ei ole saanut nähdä hänen kovan kuorensa sisäpuolelle."  
  
Aragorn pyöräytti silmiään. "Hyvä on, mellonamin. Pidän tuon mielessä."  
  
Legolas hymyili ja veti syvään henkeä. "Toivotaan, ettei hän ole näiden vuosien aikana muuttunut kamalan paljoa."  
  
Konkari avasi suunsa vastatakseen, mutta katsoikin sitten parhaaksi olla sanomatta mitään. Oikeastaan Aragorn olisi tahtonut kysyä Legolasilta, oliko Haldirin ja vaalean haltian väliin tullut aikoinaan jotain muutakin kun vain välimatka, mutta Aragorn ei sittenkään viitsinyt ryhtyä niin tungettelevaksi.  
  
Kyllä Legolas kertoisi sitten joskus, jos jotain kertomisen aihetta olisi. 


	2. Chapter II

An uir - kappale II  
  
Huominen saapui Legolasin mielestä aivan liian nopeasti - tai sitten aivan liian hitaasti. Omaksi hämmästyksekseen vaalea haltia joutui toteamaan, ettei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin jännittänyt mitään muuta yhtä paljon kuin Haldirin kohtaamista. Syödessään aamiaista Aragornin ja Arwenin kanssa onnistui Legolas tiputtamaan kolme viinirypälettä lattialle, ja myöhemmin päivällä, kun palvelija kutsui häntä ilmoittaakseen, että kylpy oli valmiina, ei Legolas aluksi edes huomannut tämän olevan samassa huoneessa kanssaan.  
  
Mikä sinua vaivaa? Legolas kysyi itseltään kylvyn jälkeen. Hän on tulossa. Mutta entä sitten? Haldir on haltia muiden joukossa.  
  
Haltia, jota Legolas kaipasi todella paljon... haltia, jonka ajatteleminenkin sai jostain kumman syystä Legolasin tuntemaan olonsa todella heikoksi... haltia, joka sai Legolasin ampumaan nuolia örkin takapuoleen.  
  
Muistaessaan eilisen kömmähdyksensä oli Legolasin pakko hymyillä. Mitäköhän Aragorn oli mahtanut hänestä ajatella? Mennä nyt häviämään tavalliselle kuolevaiselle jousiammunnassa! Legolas vannoi, että koston hetki koittaisi heti, kunhan Haldir olisi hoidettu päiväjärjestyksestä.  
  
Sitten, kun hän voisi taas ajatella selkeästi... Legolasin vatsanpohjassa kummitteli itsepäinen tuntemus, joka kertoi hänelle, ettei se hetki koittaisi vähään aikaan.  
  
Saatuaan tunikansa ojennukseen ja hiuksensa harjattua Legolas lähti huoneesta, jossa oli ollut kylpemässä. Päivä alkoi jo hiljalleen kääntyä iltaa kohti, ja vaalea haltia tiesi, että Haldir veljineen saapuisi hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Jostain kumman syystä, jota Legolas ei itsekään täysin tiedostanut, tahtoi hän näyttää mahdollisimman virkeältä ja hyvinvoivalta vanhan ystävänsä edessä. Jostain kumman syystä hän tiesi tahtovansa tehdä Haldiriin hyvän vaikutuksen...  
  
Tutut, läheisestä käytävästä kaikuvat äänet katkaisivat äkkiä Legolasin ajatukset. Siellä oli Elrond... ja siellä oli Glorfindel.... ja siellä oli joku, jonka äänen Legolas niin hyvin tunsi vielä satojen vuosien jälkeenkin.  
  
Haldir ja hänen veljensä. He olivat jo saapuneet.  
  
Legolas veti syvään henkeä, suoristi vielä kerran tunikansa helmaa ja astui sitten esiin piilostaan nurkan takaa. Määrätietoisesti hän alkoi astella iloisesti jutustelevaa seuruetta kohti.  
  
Jo kaukaa saattoi Legolas nähdä Haldirin tutun hahmon. Ainakaan ulkoisesti ei tämä ollut muuttunut pätkääkään, mistä Legolas oli oudolla tapaa todella iloinen. Haldir erottui muiden haltioiden joukosta voimakkaiden kasvonpiirteidensä ja kunnioitettavan jäntevyytensä ansiosta. Hänen vaaleat hiuksensa olivat jopa vielä hieman pidemmät kuin Legolasin, ja hänen vartalonsa muistutti lähinnä komeata veistosta. Legolasin mieleen nousi ohikiitävä mielikuva siitä, miltä tuntui olla Haldirin voimakkaiden käsivarsien syleilyssä.  
  
Haldir huomasi Legolasin, kun tämä oli enää muutaman askeleen päässä heistä. Hänen kasvonsa sulivat heti leveään hymyyn, ja osa Legolasin pohjattomasta hermostuneisuudesta katosi sen sileän tien.  
  
"Legolas! Mae gowannen, mellonamin," (engl. well met, my friend) Haldir tervehti nuorempaa haltiaa heti, kun tämä ehti heidän luokseen. "Nae saian luume'." (siitä on liian kauan.)  
  
"Aye, Haldir o Lorien," Legolas vastasi hymyillen takaisin. Hänen teki kovasti mieli halata Rajaseudun Vartijaa, mutta jokin hänen sisällään pakotti hänet vielä toistaiseksi pysymään paikoillaan. "Cormamin lindua ele lle." (sydämeni iloitsee tapaamisestamme.)  
  
Myös Haldirin veljet tervehtivät Legolasia vuorotellen. "Kuka olisikaan uskonut, että kuningas Thranduilin nuorimmainen on kasvanut näin paljon!" Rúmil päivitteli mittaillessaan Legolasia päästä jalkoihin. "Lieneekö järki hänen päässään vahvistunut samaa tahtia vartalon kanssa?"  
  
"Ainakin enemmän kuin sinun tapauksessasi," Orophin nälväisi veljelleen ja sai kaikki nauramaan.  
  
"Legolasista on kasvanut oikein komea nuorimies," Haldir totesi naurun lakattua ja sai Legolasin punastumaan korvannipukoitaan myöten. Legolas ei ollut koskaan ajatellut, että voisi olla jollain tapaa kaunis... ja kuitenkin Haldir sanoi niin. Legolasin oli vaikea pysyä paikoillaan, niin pahoin hänen poskiaan kuumotti.  
  
"Nyt, arvoisat vieraani, antakaa Glorfindelin ohjata teidät huoneisiinne. Matka on ollut raskas, ja tahdotte varmasti levätä hetken ennen kuin tulette kertomaan kuulumisia Valtiattaren maasta," Elrond lausui pian ikään kuin tilanteen laukaistakseen. Hänen vieressään seissyt Glorfindel kääntyi kannoillaan.  
  
"Jos seuraatte minua...?"  
  
Haldir nyökkäsi ja lähti veljiensä kanssa Glorfindelin mukaan. Sitä ennen hän ehti kuitenkin luoda merkitsevän katseen Legolasin suuntaan. "Tenna' telwan, Legolas." (näemme myöhemmin.)  
  
Heillä kahdella olisi vielä paljon puhuttavaa. 


	3. Chapter III

An uir - kappale III  
  
Samana iltana Legolas makasi sängyssään vatsallaan ja tuijotti edessään olevaa seinää. Pitkään aikaan ei hän ollut tuntenut oloaan näin onnelliseksi... onnelliseksi ja kuitenkin myös vaivautuneeksi. Legolas ei tiennyt, mitä seuraavina päivinä tulisi tapahtumaan: varmaa oli vain se, että Elrondin juhlasta oli muodostumassa hyvin mielenkiintoinen.  
  
Ovelta kuului hiljainen koputus, ja Legolasin sydän loikkasi samantien kurkkuun. Kuka kumma tahtoi tavata hänet näin myöhään? Haltia oli olettanut suurimman osan Rivendellin asukkaista olevan jo unten mailla. Hitaasti Legolas hiippaili ovelle ja avasi sen raolleen. Oven takaa häntä tervehtivät Haldirin komeat kasvot.  
  
"'Quel undome, mellonamin," (hyvää iltaa, ystäväni) Rajaseudun Vartija sanoi hymyillen. "Toivoakseni en häiritse sinua?"  
  
"Et toki," Legolas vastasi ja avasi oven kokonaan. "Hana simone." (tule istumaan.) Haldir asteli peremmälle ja istui joutilaan oloisesti ensimmäiseen tuoliin, jonka sattui huoneessa kohtamaan. Legolas sulki oven, sitten hän kääntyi katsomaan ystäväänsä. Haldirin huulilla oli hieman kummasteleva hymy.  
  
"Yllättävää, ettet ollut jo nukkumassa," Haldir totesi enemmänkin kysyvästi kuin tavanomaisesti. Hänen siniharmaissa silmissään oli ilkikurinen pilke. "Ethän suinkaan odottanut ketään? Jotain kaunista haltianeitoa esimerkiksi?"  
  
Minä odotin sinua.  
  
Sisäinen ääni puhui Legolasin puolesta, ja äkkiä nuori haltia kauhistui omia ajatuksiaan. Ei, ei hän voinut antaa itsensä ajautua moisten vaarallisten harhakuvielmien valtaan! Legolas teki kaikkensa työntääkseen kielletyn ajatuksen syrjään samalla kun hänen kasvoilleen nousi hienoinen puna.  
  
"Ei, mellonamin, en minä odottanut ketään. En vain saanut unta," Legolas vastasi lopulta ja huomasi jopa puhuvansa osittain totta. Uni todellakin oli kaukana hänen mielestään.  
  
Haldir nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. "Outoa kyllä, nukkumaan en pystynyt minäkään. Kenties se johtuu matkan mukanaan tuomasta jännityksestä."  
  
"Oliko sinulla jokin erityinen syy jännittää tätä matkaa?" Legolas yritti pitää äänensä mahdollisimman normaalina, mutta hienoinen värinä kertoi paljon hänen omasta hermostuneisuudestaan.  
  
Rajaseudun Vartija hymyili edelleen. "En aio valehdella sinulle, Legolas. Siitä on melkein viisisataa vuotta, kun olen viimeksi nähnyt sinut. Aiotko muka väittää, ettei tieto siitä, että olin tulossa tänne, aiheuttanut sinulle yhtäkään ylimääräistä syytä olla jännittynyt?"  
  
Legolas huokaisi ja hymyili hieman. "Näet lävitseni, kuten aina ennenkin."  
  
Haldir nousi tuolistaan ja asteli aivan nuoremman haltian eteen. "Olisin tullut hyvin surulliseksi, jos olisin joutunut huomaamaan kadottaneeni sen taidon," hän kuiskasi ja katsoi suoraan Legolasin silmiin. Legolas värähti hieman.  
  
"Olisin tullut surulliseksi myös siinä tapauksessa, jos olisin joutunut toteamaan sinun muuttuneen," vanhempi haltia jatkoi ja kumartui vielä hieman lähemmäksi. "Mutta ei, Legolas..." Haldirin käsi kosketti kevyesti Legolasin olkapäätä. "Olet yhä se sama haltia, jonka lähellä sain vuosisatoja sitten elää."  
  
Hetken oli aivan hiljaista, sitten Legolas pakotti itsensä kääntymään poispäin Haldirista ja astelemaan läheisen ikkunan luokse. Jos hän olisi jäänyt siihen Haldirin tarkastelevan katseen alle... jos hän olisi antanut itselleen vallan tehdä sen, mitä hän niin kovasti tahtoi tehdä...  
  
Legolas nielaisi ja katsoi ikkunasta ulos. "Muistatko vielä, miksi meidän oli silloin erottava?"  
  
Kysymys avasi vanhoja haavoja Haldirin sydämessä - haavoja, joiden hän oli jo luullut parantuneen. "Aye," Rajaseudun Vartija kuiskasi tuijottaen lattiaan.  
  
Legolas ei edelleenkään katsonut Haldiriin. "Me liikuimme silloin vaarallisilla vesillä," hän totesi yrittäessään epätoivoisesti pitää äänensä tyynenä. "Eikä sekään ole muuttunut miksikään. Myrsky raivoaa nyt pahempana kuin koskaan." Legolas kääntyi lopultakin ympäri ja nieleskeli esiin pyrkiviä kyyneleitä. "Minä en olisi saanut tulla tänne, Haldir. Me emme kerta kaikkiaan saisi olla samassa paikassa samaan aikaan!"  
  
Nuoremman haltian sanat olivat isku vasten Haldirin kasvoja. "Mani ume lle quena?" (mitä sinä sanoit?) hän kuiskasi tukahtuneesti.  
  
Legolas veti syvään henkeä. "Niin kauan kuin sinä olet täällä kanssani, lirimaer, me molemmat olemme suuressa vaarassa. Sinusta en tiedä, olethan tunnetusti minua vahvempi niin mieleltäsi kuin ruumiiltasikin, mutta minä.... minä pelkään..."  
  
Rajaseudun Vartija asteli nopeasti Legolasin taakse ja kietoi kätensä tämän tärisevän vartalon ympärille. "Shhh, mellonamin," hän kuiskasi rauhoittavasti.  
  
"Minä pelkään, että... että en voi sille mitään.... pelkään, että menen tekemään jotain, joka koituu vielä kuolemaksemme! Jos menetän itsehillintäni, ajaudumme tilanteeseen, josta ei ole paluuta... ja se on kiellettyä, Haldir, kerta kaikkiaan kiellettyä! En voi ottaa sitä riskiä, että joudut kärsimään - "  
  
Haldir painoi sormensa Legolasin huulille. "Mitä ikinä tapahtuukin, lirimaer, minä olen aivan yhtä lailla syyllinen kuin sinäkin," vanhempi haltia kuiskasi Legolasin korvaan.  
  
Legolas lysähti koko painollaan Haldiria vasten. "Et tiedä, mistä puhut," hän vastasi syvään huokaisten.  
  
Aiheen vakavuudesta huolimatta ei Haldir voinut olla hymyilemättä. "Tiedän paremmin kuin luuletkaan, lirimaer. Tiedän, että tämänkaltaiseen rikokseen tarvitaan aina kaksi." 


	4. Chapter IV

An uir - kappale IV  
  
Seuraavana päivänä saapuivat viimeisetkin vieraat Elrondin taloon, ja jo kauan suunnitelmissa ollut kokoontuminen saattoi alkaa juhlallisilla illallisilla. Katsellessaan Rivendellin suurimpaan saliin asetettuja pitkiä pöytiä ja lukuisia tuoleja saattoi Legolas vain todeta, ettei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin ollut osallisena yhtä suuressa tapahtumassa. Jokainen Keski- Maan tunnettu kolkka oli edustettuna tavalla tai toisella - ainoastaan ne harvat örkit, jotka ylä elivät kurjuudessa Mordorin rajojen sisäpuolella ja elättelivät toivoa pimeyden voimille koittavasta uudesta tulemisesta, olivat luonnollisesti jääneet kutsun ulkopuolelle.  
  
Legolas ei ollut nähnyt Haldiria koko päivänä. Toisaalta Rajaseudun Vartijan ottama etäisyys oli huojentavaa, sillä mitä lähempänä komea haltia Legolasia oli, sitä suurempaan kiusaukseen vaalean haltian suuressa kaipauksessa riutuva ruumis antautui. Legolas oli elänyt koko pitkän elämänsä tiukasti kaikkia sääntöjä ja normeja kunnioittaen, ja yhä edelleen hän yritti epätoivoisesti vakuutella itselleen, ettei edes tahtoisi rikkoa niitä. Vakuuttelu ei kuitenkaan tuottanut kovinkaan suurta tulosta, sillä koko ajan kasvava osa Legolasista toivoi, että Haldir kaiken uhallakin tulisi hänen luokseen, suutelisi häntä intohimoisesti ja tekisi hänestä Rajaseudun Vartijan orjan koko loppuelämäkseen.  
  
Pelkkä ajatuskin Haldirin kuumasta suudelmasta sai Legolasin tuntemaan olonsa heikoksi. Hänen oli pakko kieltää itseään ajattelemasta moisia, tai muuten hänen vatsanpohjassaan kasvava kiihtymys olisi pian kasvanut liian ilmeiseksi. Tuninkansa helmaa suoristaen ja kurkkuaan selvittäen Legolas asteli hitaasti portaat alas juhlasaliin. Satoja vieraita alkoi tulvia paikalle, osa suoraan ulkoa puutarhoista, osa omista huoneistaan.  
  
Illallisilla eri kansojen ja valtakuntien edustajat istuivat kaikki omissa ryhmissään. Tapahtuman isäntä Elrond tunsi suurta tyytyväisyyttä katsellessaan poikiensa ja tyttärensä kanssa salin keskeltä vieraitaan, jotka nauttivat hyvästä ruuasta ja keskustelivat vilkkaasti toistensa kanssa. Siitä oli kauan, kun Keski-Maan kansat olivat viimeksi olleet näin sulassa sovussa keskenään: vanhojen sotien arvet olivat vihdoinkin umpeutumassa.  
  
Paikkajako johti luonnollisesti myös siihen, että Haldir ja Legolas istuivat aivan eri puolilla salia. Legolas yritti parhaan taitonsa mukaan ylläpitää luonnollista keskustelua muiden Synkmetsän haltioiden, lähellä istuvan Aragornin sekä heidän luokseen saapuneen Glorfindelin kanssa, muttei voinut mitään sille, että hänen silmänsä harhautuivat tämän tästä Haldirin komeisiin piirteisiin. Aina, kun Legolasin katse kohtaisi Haldirin katseen, Rajaseudun Vartija hymyili hänelle hieman ilkikurinen pilke silmissään.  
  
"Oletteko koskaan ennen syöneet näin hyviä viinirypäileitä?" Aragorn heitti ilmaan huolettoman kysymyksen ja nielaisi taas yhden mehukkaan rypäleen.  
  
Ne näyttäisivät todella hyvältä Haldirin huulten välissä. Legolas hymyili ja otti hänkin yhden pöydällä olevasta vadista. "Imladris on tunnettu hedelmällisyydestään."  
  
Pöydästä alkoi kuulua hihitystä, ja vasta nyt Legolas tajusi, mitä oli juuri sanonut. "Tarkoitan siis hedelmistään," vaalea haltia korjasi ja punastui hieman.  
  
Aragornia nauratti. "Eikö se ole melkein sama asia?" Konkari nappasi astiasta seuraavan rypäleen, asetti sen hampaidensa väliin ja puraisi hieman huolimattomasti: rypäleen makea neste valui hänen leualleen. "Anteeksi kömplelyyteni," hän mutisi hymyillen ja otti käteensä liinan pyyhkiäkseen mehun pois.  
  
Voisin nuolla tuon Haldirin leuasta... "Huojentavaa, etten sentään ole ainoa kömpelys pöydässämme," Legolas naurahti aikaisempiin sanoihinsa viitaten. Kaikki nämä puheet rypäleistä ja hedelmistä yhdistettynä nuoren haltian kiellettyihin ajatuksiin olivat johtaneet siihen, että Legolasilla alkoi olla todella kuuma.  
  
Glorfindel, joka oli koko ajan seurannut keskustelua kiinnostuneena vierestä, avasi hänkin suunsa. "Kömpelyksiä tai ei, teidän seurassanne on ollut ilo viettää aikaa tänä mukavana iltana."  
  
Legolas nyökkäsi kevyesti. "Kuin myös, mellonamin. Koko ilta on ollut - " haltian sanat kuolivat hänen huulilleen, kun hänen jalkansa yllättäen osui pöydän alla johonkin pehmeään. Legolas kurtisti kevyesti kulmiaan.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn sanoi kysyvästi.  
  
"Hmm?" Legolas vastasi poissaolevasti. Se sama pehmeä, johon hänen jalkansa oli hetki sitten törmännyt, matkusti nyt ylöspäin hänen reittään pitkin. Synkmetsän prinssi vilkaisi nopeasti salin toiselle laidalle ja unohti hengittää tajutessaan, ettei Haldir enää istunutkaan paikallaan Rúmilin ja Orophinin välissä.  
  
"Mitä olit sanomassa, mellonamin?" Aragorn kysyi otsaansa rypistäen.  
  
Legolasin kurkusta karkasi hassu ääni, kun pöydän alla liikkuvat määrätietoiset kädet hakeutuivat viettelevän hitaasti hänen jalkojensa väliin. "S-sitä vain, että koko ilta on.... ollut... aivan upea," vaalea haltia sai hädintuskin sanat ulos suustaan. Hänen hengityksensä oli hyvää vauhtia käymässä todella raskaaksi.  
  
Glorfindel ja Aragorn katsoivat kysyvästi toisiinsa. "Onko kaikki hyvin, Legolas?"  
  
"O-oonh!" lämpimät kädet avasivat Legolasin housujen nauhat, työntyivät housunkauluksen sisäpuolelle ja ympäröivät hänet tiukkaan otteeseensa.  
  
Aragorn näytti huolestuneelta. "Varmastiko? Olet hieman kuumeisen näköinen."  
  
Legolas ei pystynyt pidättelemään pientä voihkaisua, kun käsien seuraan liittyi jotain hyvin kuumaa ja kosteaa, jonka oli pakko olla kieli. Vaalea haltia tyytyi vain nyökkäämään ja puristamaan käsillään pöydän reunaa saadakseen jostain tukea.  
  
"Legolas," Glorfindel sanoi hieman tiukempaan sävyyn. "Ehkä sinun olisi mentävä hetkeksi lepäämään? Aragorn on oikeassa, näytät hieman kalpealta."  
  
Kädet ja kieli kiihdyttivät jatkuvasti tahtiaan, ja Legolasin koko vartalo alkoi täristä hallitsemattomasti. Sillä, että hän piti tiukasti pöydän reunasta kiinni, ei enää ollut paljoakaan merkitystä. "Minä o-olen.... ihan.... k-kunnossa," hän huohotti ja luiskahti hieman alemmas tuolillaan.  
  
"Ei siltä näytä," Aragorn totesi aina vain enemmän huolestuneena.  
  
Legolas puristi silmänsä kiinni ja yritti hengittää yksinomaan nenänsä kautta, sillä hän pelkäsi pian alkavansa voihkia ääneen. Enää ei ollut pienintäkään epäillystä siitä, etteivätkö nuo taitavat kädet ja kieli olisi kuuluneet Haldirille. Jo ennen koko tätä välikohtausta oli Legolas tuntenut olonsa hieman kiihottuneeksi Rajaseudun Vartijaa ajatellessaan, ja nyt... vaalea haltia oli menettämässä itsehillintänsä lopullisesti. Hänen koko ruumiinsa oli tulessa.  
  
"M-minä.... aahhh.... minulla on.... hieman.... ohhh! Voi taivas..." puhumisesta ei tullut kerta kaikkiaan mitään, sillä Legolas pystyi hädin tuskin hengittämään.  
  
Nyt Aragorn ja Glorfindel olivat jo varmoja siitä, että jokin oli pahasti vialla. Legolas hikoili, kiemurteli ja tärisi niin rauhattomasti, että hänen olisi voinut luulla saaneen pahimmanlaatuisen sairaskohtauksen. "Meidän on parasta viedä hänet yläkertaan ja hakea parantaja," Glorfindel sanoi ja nousi tuolistaan.  
  
"Ei!" kiinnijäämisen pelko työnsi Legolasin yli hänen sietokykynsä rajojen, ja haltian suusta pääsi pitkä, epätoivoinen voihkaisu, kun vapautuksen uskomaton tunne valtasi hetkessä hänen koko kehonsa. Aragorn ja Glorfindel tuijottivat ystäväänsä lähestulkoon säikähtäneinä.  
  
Sitten kaikki oli ohitse. Kädet ja kieli vetäytyivät, ja Legolas lysähti huohottavaksi mytyksi tuolilleen. Hän ei saattanut uskoa, että Haldir oli uskaltanut tehdä jotain näin hullua.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragornin varovainen ääni tunkeutui haltian tajuntaan. "Pystytkö kävelemään? Meidän on totta vieköön saatava sinut lepäämään."  
  
Vaalea haltia pudisti itsepintaisesti päätään. "Ei... ei. Kaikki on hyvin.... antakaa minulle vain... hetki... kaikki on hyvin."  
  
Aragorn ja Glorfindel eivät antaneet periksi, mutta Legolas oli vakaasti päättänyt puhua itsensä ulos tilanteesta ilman sen kummempia selityksiä. Väittelyä molempiin suuntiin jatkui vielä hetken.  
  
"Legolas? Mitä täällä tapahtuu?"  
  
Haldirin ääni oli saada nuoren haltian putoamaan tuolilta. "Haldir..."  
  
"Olin näkevinäni, että hän ei voi hyvin," Rajaseudun Vartija sanoi Aragornille ja Glorfindelille. Nämä nyökkäsivät vahvistukseksi. "Jospa raitis ilma auttaisi? Tulisitko kanssani puutarhaan, mellonamin?"  
  
Legolas katsoi ylöspäin takanaan seisoviin ystäviinsä ja huokaisi. "Hyvä on," hän sanoi lopulta ja nousi hieman horjuen ylös. Hänellä totta vieköön olisi muutama sana sanottavanaan, kunhan vain pääsisi Haldirin kanssa kahden! "Jos se rauhoittaa teidät kaikki uskomaan, että olen aivan täysin kunnossa, tulen kanssasi puutarhaan." 


	5. Chapter V

Puutarhassa oli oikein kaunista ja rauhallista. Lukuisat suihkulähteet pulppusivat iloisesti, tähdet tuikkivat tummalla taivaankannella, ja huolellisesti hoidetut kukkaistutukset reunustivat pehmeässä ruohikossa mutkittelevia polkuja. Astellessaan Haldirin kanssa muutamien happea haukkaamaan tulleiden haltioiden ohitse näytti Legolas oikein tyyneltä ja hillityltä, mutta hänen sisällään kiehui. Odotahan vain, hän manasi mielessään, kunhan saan sinut paikkaan, jossa kukaan ei ole kuulemassa meitä...  
  
Haldir vilkaisi kävellessään Legolasia, ja hymy nousi nopeasti hänen ylpeille kasvoilleen. Legolas oli harvoin näyttänyt yhtä järkyttyneeltä kuin nyt. Nuoremman haltian vartalo suorastaan säteili lämpöä, ja Haldir tiesi onnistuneensa siinä, mitä oli aikonutkin tehdä: hän oli tahtonut näyttää Legolasille, että rajat oli tehty rikottaviksi.  
  
Tuskin oli Legolas päässyt tarpeeksi syrjäiseen paikkaan erään tiheän pensaikon taakse, kun hän jo tarttui Haldiria tiukasti tunikankauluksesta ja heitti tämän selälleen pehmeälle nurmikolle. Haldir yllättyi pahemman kerran ja huudahti pelästyksestä menettäessään äkillisesti tasapainonsa.  
  
"Sinä olet menettänyt järkesi!" Legolas huusi kasvot punaisena ja asettui seisomaan ystävänsä yläpuolelle uhkaavan näköisenä. "Tajuatko laisinkaan, mitä meille olisi tapahtunut, jos joku olisi huomannut sinun olleen pöydän alla?"  
  
Haldir näytti hetken pohtivaiselta. "Hmmm.... voisin kuvitella, että meidät olisi viety oikeuden eteen ja kenties karkoitettu yhteisöstä." hän nyökkäsi. "Aivan. Juuri niin siinä olisi voinut käydä."  
  
Legolas ei voinut uskoa korviaan. "Eikö se todellakaan huolestuta sinua tuon enempää?" hän älähti ja asettui istumaan Haldirin vatsan päälle ennen kuin tarttui tiukasti ystävänsä käsiin. "Tämä ei ole mikään leikki, Haldir!" nuorempi haltia huudahti ja tuijotti Rajaseudun Vartijaa suoraan silmiin. "Lle rangwa? (ymmärrätkö?). Se, mitä juuri äsken teit, olisi voinut päättyä katastrofiin!"  
  
Haldir huokaisi. "Lle tela?" (joko lopetit?)  
  
Rajaseudun Vartijan ylimielinen vastaus oli saada Legolasin menettämään malttinsa täydellisesti. Sanat juuttuivat vaalean haltian kurkkuun, niin vihainen tämä oli. Legolas risti kätensä rinnalleen ja kieltäytyi katsomasta Haldiriin.  
  
"Olen tuskallisen tietoinen siitä, ettei tämä ole mikään leikki," Haldir sanoi hiljaa, ja Legolas oli erottavinaan hänen äänessään hienoista värinää. "Miksi oikein kuvittelet minun tehneen sen? Ihan vain katsoakseni, josko Elrondin väellä on tarpeeksi älyä pöydän alla ryömijöiden huomaamiseen? Älä viitsi, Legolas. Turhan takia en suinkaan moiseen uhkayritykseen lähtisi!"  
  
Legolas vilkaisi Haldiria ja yritti kovasti pitää kiinni vihaisesta ulkokuorestaan. "Mankoi lle uma tanya?" (miksi teit sen?) hän kysyi viileästi.  
  
Rajaseudun Vartijan käsi hakeutui Legolasin käsien päälle. "Halusin sinun oppivan jotain, lirimaer," vanhempi haltia aloitti. "Sinä saarnaat minulle ymmärryksestä, mutta pahoin pelkään, että se olet sinä, joka ei nyt ymmärrä - tai sitten kieltäytyy itsepintaisesti ymmärtämästä." Haldir huokaisi. "Kuinka kauan aiot taistella vastaan, Legolas? Me molemmat tiedämme, että tässä on kyse muustakin kuin vain pitkäaikaisesta ystävyydestä. Koska aiot antaa periksi ja myöntää itsellesi, että eläisit mieluummin yhden vuosisadan itsesi hyväksyneenä ja rakastettuna kuin kaikki maailman ajat epätoivoisesti sääntöjä ja normeja noudattaen?"  
  
Nuorempi haltia veti syvään henkeä. Haldir oli pelottavan oikeassa. Legolas ei tahtonut mitään muuta kuin elää tunteidensa mukaan kaiken sen uhallakin, mitä voisi tapahtua, jos hänen kielletty rakkautensa huomattaisiin - ja kuitenkin hän yhä vain taisteli omaa itseään vastaan.  
  
"Katso minuun, Legolas," Haldir vaati ja vangitsi nuoremman haltian pään käsiensä väliin. "Katso minua silmiin ja sano, ettet todellakaan tunne minua kohtaan mitään muuta kuin ystävyyttä."  
  
Legolas nielaisi ja avasi suunsa, mutta ei saanut sanottua mitään. Haldir hymyili ja kiskoi Legolasin pään lähemmäksi omaansa. "Katso minua silmiin ja sano, ettet todellakaan nauttinut siitä, mitä sinulle juhlasalissa tein."  
  
Haldirin ääni oli todella raskas ja intohimoinen, ja Legolasin kurkusta karkasi pieni voihkaisu. "E-en pysty..." nuorempi haltia kuiskasi hengästyneenä.  
  
Vain muutamaa sekuntia myöhemmin oli Legolas painautunut koko painollaan Haldirin vartaloa vasten. Heidän huulensa kohtasivat ja he antautuivat intohimoiseen suudelmaan - suudelmaan, jota Legolas oli kaivannut kauemmin kuin edes jaksoi muistaa. Vuosisatoja sitten he olivat Haldirin kanssa tulleet siihen tulokseen, että heidän oli pakko erota, ennen kuin heidän ystävyytensä muuttuisi rakkaudeksi... ennen kuin onnellisuus vaihtuisi ikuiseksi katkeruudeksi. He olivat aina tienneet, ettei yhteisö tulisi koskaan hyväksymään heitä sellaisina kuin he todella olivat, ja siksi he olivat yrittäneet niin kovasti unohtaa sen kaiken.  
  
He olivat kieltäneet rakkautensa vain saadakseen huomata, että nyt, yli 500 vuotta myöhemmin, nuo samat tunteet elivät voimakkaampina kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Ne eivät olleet koskaan todella unohtuneet.  
  
"Haldir," Legolas huohotti, kun he lopultakin irrottautuivat suudelmasta. "Minä en... minä en kestä enää, jos en saa olla kanssasi. Minä tarvitsen sinua..."  
  
Rajaseudun Vartija suuteli nuorempaa haltiaa uudelleen. "Minä olen tässä, Legolas. En ole menossa mihinkään. Niin kauan, kun kukaan ei saa tietää, me olemme turvassa."  
  
Legolas nyökkäsi. "Niin... niin." nuoren haltian kasvoille nousi hitaasti iloinen hymy, sitten hän nojautui taas alaspäin ja suuteli Haldiria pitkään ja hartaasti. Nälkä kasvoi syödessä, ja mitä pidempään Legolas sai Haldiria koskettaa, sitä vaativimmaksi ja rajummiksi hänen suudelmansa ja hyväilynsä muuttuivat.  
  
"Rakastatko sinä minua?" Legolas kuiskasi intohimoisesti ja kietoi kätensä Rajaseudun Vartijan hopeisiin hiuksiin.  
  
Haldir hengitti syvään ja kiemurteli hieman Legolasin otteessa. Asennonmuutos johti siihen, että Legolas tunsi yllättäen jotain kovaa jalkaansa vasten. Tuntemus sai nuoremman haltian haukkomaan henkeään.  
  
"Tunnetko sen?" Rajaseudun Vartija melkein kehräsi. "Tunnetko, kuinka paljon sinua rakastankaan?"  
  
Jotain ratkesi syvällä Legolasin sisällä, ja siitä hetkestä eteenpäin hän oli valmis haistattamaan pitkät kaikille kirjoittamattomille säännöille ja rajoituksille, joita noudattaen oli tähän saakka elänyt. Hän rakasti Haldiria koko sydämestään, ja vain sillä oli jotain merkitystä.  
  
Täysin intohimonsa valtaan antautuneet haltiat eivät laisinkaan huomanneet Aragornia, joka oli hetkeä aikaisemmin astunut juhlasalista ulos puutarhaan. Aragorn oli yhä hieman huolissaan Legolasin oudosta käytöksestä illallispöydässä, ja kun Haldiria ja Synkmetsän prinssiä ei ollut alkanut kuulua takaisin, oli Aragorn päättänyt lähteä etsimään heitä.  
  
Ei edes hurjimmissa kuvitelmissaan ollut Konkari osannut odottaa sitä näkyä, joka hänet kohtasi, kun hän varovaisesti kurkisti syrjäisen pensaikon taakse. 


	6. Chapter VI

Seuraava aamu ei antanut Aragornille hetkenkään rauhaa. Miljoonat kysymykset risteilivät hänen päässään. Mitä Legolasin ja Haldirin välillä oikein oli meneillään? Oliko Haldirilla kenties ollut jotain tekemistä sen oudon kohtauksen kanssa, jonka Legolas oli illallispöydässä saanut? Oliko Haldir vain esittänyt huolestunutta ja tullut hakemaan nuorempaa haltiaa ulkoilmaan ainoastaan saadakseen houkuteltua tämän syrjäiseen puutarhankolkkaan? Ja ennen kaikkea, oliko Aragorn varmasti ymmärtänyt kaiken näkemänsä oikein?  
  
Konkari ei millään saattanut uskoa, että Legolas, jonka hän oli tuntenut koko elämänsä ja jota hän oli aina hyvällä syyllä kutsunut ystäväkseen, olisi hairahtunut moiselle halveksittavalle polulle. Toiseen mieheen rakastuminen oli kerta kaikkiaan pöyristyttävää! Aragorn pudisti päätään ja puri huultaan ihmetellessään, oliko hän sittenkään koskaan todella tuntenut ystäväänsä: se Legolas, jonka kanssa Aragorn oli kaikki nämä vuodet elänyt, oli aina ollut kunniaksi suvulleen ja perheelleen.  
  
Ennen kaikkea Aragorn vihasi sitä, että juuri hän oli sattunut pääsemään ensimmäisenä perille Legolasin ja Haldirin salaisuudesta. Velvollisuus yhteiskuntaa kohtaan vaati, että Aragorn ilmoittaisi tiedoistaan vanhemmille, jotka saisivat sen jälkeen ryhtyä tarvittaviin toimenpiteisiin. Kuitenkaan ei Aragorn kestänyt ajatusta siitä, että menisi ja ilmiantaisi ystävänsä ilman sen kummempia tunnontuskia. Jos Legolas todellakin tunsi Rajaseudun Vartijaa kohtaan sallittua enemmän, paljastuminen voisi tuhota hänet.  
  
Varmaa oli ainakin se, että Legolas vihaisi Aragornia päiviensä loppuun saakka, jos Aragorn nyt menisi ja avaisi suunsa.  
  
Mitä enemmän Konkari asiaa ajatteli, sitä varmemmaksi hän tuli siitä, että Haldir ja Legolas todellakin olivat enemmän kuin vain ystäviä. Kielletty rakkaus selittäisi hyvin sen, miksi vaaleat haltiat olivat vuosisatoja sitten joutuneet eroon toisistaan. Kenties he olivat jääneet kiinni, tai sitten he olivat korkeimman omakätisesti yrittäneet haudata tunteitaan ja muuttaa kohtalon kulkua. Aragorn huokaisi.  
  
"Mani taa na, Estel?" (mikä on vialla?)  
  
Elrondin ääni sai Aragornin hätkähtämään. Kävellessään edestakaisin käytävässä ei Konkari ollut laisinkaan huomannut kasvatti-isäänsä, joka puolestaan oli ihmetellyt Aragornin hermostunutta käytöstä jo hyvän aikaa.  
  
"Ei mikään," Aragorn mutisi ja toivoi hartaasti, että voisi kiemurrella itsensä ulos koko kiusallisesta tilanteesta. Hän ei tahtonut valehdella Elrondille, mutta vielä vähemmän hän tahtoi aiheuttaa ongelmia ystävilleen.  
  
"Aragorn." Elrondin ääni oli osittain käsky, osittain toteamus. "Olit jo polvenkorkuisena niin surkea valehtelija, että tiesin heti, koska olit tehnyt jotain kiellettyä," puolhaltia nuhteli hymyillen hieman. "Näen, että jokin vaivaa sinua suuresti."  
  
Aragorn puri huultaan. Mitä ihmettä hän voisi sanoa? Ei tässä mitään, kunnioitettu isäni. Minä vain eilen menin ja yllätin Legolasin ja Haldirin puutarhasi pensaiden takaa rakastelemasta, Konkari hymähti ironisesti mielessään. "Amin dele ten' Legolas," (olen huolissani Legolasista) Aragorn sanoi nopeasti ja toivoi kuulostavansa tarpeeksi vakuuttavalta.  
  
Elrond kohotti toista kulmaansa. "Mankoi? (miksi?) Onko hän kunnossa?"  
  
"En tiedä," Aragorn vastasi, tällä kertaa varsin totuudenmukaisesti. "Hän säikäytti minut ja Glorfindelin eilen illallispöydässä... se oli kuin hän olisi saanut äkillisen sairauskohtauksen," Konkari selvitti tapahtumien kulkua. "Olimme jo valmiita hakemaan parantajan, kun kaikki yllättäen loppui yhtä nopeasti kuin oli alkanutkin."  
  
Rivendellin isäntä näytti miettiväiseltä. "Kenties se oli jotain ohimenevää. Olen vain harvoin kuullut haltian sairastuneen muusta kuin surusta tai myrkystä, mutta onhan sekin mahdollista...." Elrond nosti katseensa lattiasta Aragorniin ja hymyili rauhoittavasti. "Jos se tekee olosi paremmaksi, voin toki käydä katsomassa ystäväämme ja varmistaa, että hänen vointinsa on nyt hyvä."  
  
"Hyvä on... hannon le," (kiitos) Aragorn vastasi hiljaa nyökäten. Hänen tarinansa olisi huomattavasti uskottavampi, jos hän pitäisi kiinni huolestuneisuudestaan loppuun saakka.  
  
"Oliko siinä kaikki?" Elrondin kysyvä katse pureutui suoraan Aragornin sisimpään, ja hienoinen puna kohosi Konkarin kasvoille. Aragorn oli nyt varma siitä, että Elrond edelleen epäili hänen salailevan jotakin.  
  
Kun Aragorn ei vastannut, Elrond asteli huokaisten tämän vierelle ja asetti kätensä Aragornin olkapäälle. "Estel, poikani. Kerro minulle."  
  
Aragorn pudisti hiljaa päätään. "Ei, heruamin, minä pyydän, älkää pakottako minua kertomaan," hän kuiskasi seinään tuijottaen. "Totta on, että tiedän jotain, minkä tietäminen tuo minulle suurta tuskaa. Mutta salaisuus ei ole minun, kunnioitettu isäni. Se ei ole minun, enkä siis saata sitä kertoa. En edes teille."  
  
Hetken oli aivan hiljaista, sitten Elrond nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. "Hyvä on, Estel. Luotan sinuun enkä pyydä sinua kertomaan enempää. Kertokoon sydämesi sinulle, mikä on parasta."  
  
Aragorn nyökkäsi kiitokseksi ja kiiruhti sitten tiehensä. Mielessään hän kirosi Legolasin ja Haldirin syvimpään hornaan: uskollisuus heitä kohtaan oli tehnyt Aragornista valehtelijan.  
  
Katsellessaan kasvattipoikansa poistumista tunsi Elrond olonsa hyvin oudoksi. Sisäinen ääni kertoi hänelle, että Aragornin kummallisella käytöksellä oli enemmän tai vähemmän tekemistä Legolasin kanssa. Jotain oli selkeästikin tekeillä, ja siitä, mitä se jokin oli, aikoi Elrond vakaasti ottaa ensi tilassa selvää. 


	7. Chapter VII

"Haldir?"  
  
Lausuttaan ääneen hiljaisen kutsunsa jäi Legolas hetkeksi seisomaan paikoilleen ikään kuin vastausta odottaen. Niin tarkat kuin hänen korvansa olivatkin, ei hän kuitenkaan erottanut muuta kuin lintujen laulun, lehtien havinan ja tuulen hiljaisen suhinan. "Haldir? Manke naa lle?" (missä sinä olet?)  
  
Vastausta ei kuulunut vieläkään, ja niin Legolas lähti astelemaan hieman syvemmälle metsään. Hän ja Haldir olivat sopineet tapaavansa iltahämärän aikaan suuren vesiputouksen luona paikassa, joka oli varsin hyvin suojassa ulkopuolisten ja ohikulkijoiden katseilta. Katsellessaan kuohuavaa vesiputousta ja ottaessaan vielä muutaman askeleen eteenpäin ei Legolas voinut olla hymyilemättä: täällä he olivat takuulla paremmassa turvassa kuin Elrondin puutarhassa.  
  
"Haldir, lirimaer, le abdollen," (olet myöhässä) Legolas mutisi hiljaa itsekseen. "Ja minulla on ikävä sinua. Minä - mmmh!" vaalean haltian yksinpuhelu katkesi, kun vahvat kädet tarttuivat hänen vyötäröönsä ja vetivät hänet läheisen suuren puun taakse.  
  
"A'maelamin," Legolas ehti hädintuskin kuiskaamaan ennen kuin lämmin vartalo painautui hänen omaansa vasten ja hänen huulensa vangittiin pitkään, tuliseen suudelmaan.  
  
"Minullakin oli ikävä sinua," Haldir vastasi hymyillen, kun he vihdoinkin - varsin vastahakoisesti - irrottautuivat suudelmasta. Hänen sormensa alkoivat leikkiä nuoremman haltian ohuen tunikan napeilla.  
  
"En kuullut tuloasi," Legolas totesi ja katsahti Rajaseudun Vartijaan viettelevästi. "Itse asiassa minulla ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, että minua tarkkailtiin. Sinä olet vaarallinen, rwalaer." (engl. lusty one)  
  
Haldir oli heti mukana Legolasin aloittamassa leikissä. "Vaarallinen? Vain niille, jotka ovat vihollisiani."  
  
"Ja mikä minä olen?" Legolas kohottautui varpailleen ja nojautui sitten hitaasti Rajaseudun Vartijan herkkää korvaa kohden. Nuoremman haltian hengitys sai Haldirin värähtämään.  
  
"Lle naa vanima," (sinä olet kaunis) Haldir kuiskasi ja sulki silmänsä. "Ja sinä olet minun. Amin merna lle." (minä haluan sinut)  
  
Legolas hymyili. "Minut, a'maelamin, sinä tulet saamaan." tämän sanottuaan nuorempi haltia sulki huulensa Haldirin suipon korvannipukan ympärille, eikä Haldir voinut olla voihkaisematta ääneen.  
  
Jatkaessaan säälimätöntä hyökkäystään Haldirin korvaa kohtaan painoi Legolas Rajaseudun Vartijan määrätietoisesti puunrunkoa vasten ja antoi käsiensä hakeutua tämän tunikan sisäpuolelle. Haldir etsi epätoivoisesti puunrungosta tukea ja vannoi mielessään, että Legolasille oli takuulla aikanaan opetettu juttu jos toinenkin haltioiden heikoista kohdista.  
  
"Legolas, Legolas..." mitään muuta ei vanhempi haltia saanut sanottua. Legolasin kädet tuntuivat olevan kaikkialla, ne kiusoittelivat häntä ja olivat ajaa hänet hulluksi. Useita kertoja Haldir yritti kääntää nuoremman haltian hyökkäyksen omaksi edukseen, mutta sitten Legolas taas teki jotain, mikä sai Haldirin unohtamaan kaikki vastalauseet ja vajoamaan väriseväksi mytyksi puunrunkoa vasten.  
  
"Amin mela lle," (minä rakastan sinua) Haldir kuiskasi ja kiskoi Legolasia hiuksista niin, että sai tämän kasvot samalle tasolle omiensa kanssa. Sitten hän painoi nuoremman haltian huulille niin nälkäisen suudelman, että Legolasin jalat uhkasivat pettää hänen altaan.  
  
Juuri, kun Legolas oli aikeissa hellittää hieman ja sallia Haldirillekin mahdollisuus kiusoitteluun, kuului jostain rasahdus, joka ei selkeästikään kuulunut metsän luonnollisiin ääniin. Sekä Legolas että Haldir jähmettyivät.  
  
"Mani nae tanya?" (mikä se oli?) Legolas kuiskasi ja silmäili ympärilleen hieman säikähtäneenä.  
  
"Joku tulee," Haldir vastasi yhtä kiihtyneenä ja nosti sitten sormen huulilleen. Hän oli elämänsä aikana kulkenut sadoissa eri metsissä ja harhauttanut kymmeniä ja taas kymmeniä jäljittäjiä, mutta nyt hänen oli hyvin vaikeata sanoa, mistä suunnasta tunkeilija tarkkaan ottaen lähestyi. Ajatus sai Haldirin kurtistamaan kulmiaan: hiiviskelijän täytyi olla joku, joka osasi liikkua maastossa lähes äänettömästi.  
  
"Meidän olisi varmaan hyvä piiloutua," Legolas kuiskasi, ja Haldir nyökkäsi hitaasti. Kumartuneina he ryömivät läheisen kivirykelmän taakse ja odottivat. Loputtomalta tuntuneen ajan jälkeen näkyviin ilmestyi tumma hahmo, joka sai Legolasin suun loksahtamaan auki.  
  
"Aragorn! Mitä pahusta hän täällä tekee?"  
  
Kurtistus Haldirin otsassa syveni entisestään. Hän muisti kyllä Legolasin ihmisystävän varsin hyvin, mutta ei vielä oikein tiennyt, miten tähän olisi tullut suhtautua. Epäillys Rajaseudun Vartijan mielessä kasvoi kasvamistaan; Aragornin koko käytös viittasi siihen, että tämä oli etsimässä jotakin.  
  
"Hän on seurannut meitä," Haldir murahti. Legolas vilkaisi Rajaseudun Vartijaan, sitten taas Aragorniin. Hän ei kerta kaikkiaan tiennyt, mitä ajatella.  
  
"Ei anneta hänen nähdä meitä," Legolas vastasi vaivautuneena.  
  
"Valitettavasti se on jo hieman liian myöhäistä."  
  
Legolas ja Haldir kääntyivät pelästyneinä ympäri. Heidän takanaan seisoi haltia Glorfindelin tuttu hahmo. Legolas nielaisi tahtomattaankin - Glorfindel hymyili yleensä aina hyvin ystävällisesti, mutta nyt hänen kasvoillaan oli tutkimaton, pohjattoman halveksuva ilme.  
  
"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Haldir kirskahti yhteenpurtujen hampaidensa välistä.  
  
"Arvelisin, että samaa kuin ystävänne Aragorn," Glorfindel vastasi ja viittoi Konkaria tulemaan lähemmäksi. "Minun on kiitettävä Esteliä siitä, että hän niin ystävällisesti johti minut luoksenne. Lord Elrondilla on teille asiaa."  
  
"Niin varmasti," Haldir tuhahti uhmakkaasti.  
  
Jäinen ilme Glorfindelin kasvoilla hyytyi entisestään, ja hänen käteensä ilmestyi viritetty jousi. "Synkmetsän Legolas ja Lorienin Haldir, olette vakavasti rikkoneet yhteisöä vastaan. En pyydä teitä seuraamaan minua lord Elrondin eteen: pyynnön sijaan minä käsken." 


	8. Chapter VIII

Niin monta kertaa menneiden vuosien aikana oli Legolas ollut siinä samassa salissa seuraamassa käräjien istuntoa. Joskus syytettynä oli ollut aviorikoksen tekijöitä, joskus pettureita ja valehtelijoita.... pahimmissa tapauksissa sillä samaisella tuolilla, jolla Legolas nyt itse istui, oli istunut murhaajia.  
  
Legolasin ja Haldirin edessä oli korkea pöytä, jonka takana lord Elrond istui yhdessä muiden Imladrisin vanhimpien kanssa. Paikalla olivat myös pariskunnan paljastanut Glorfindel sekä onnettomaan soppaan lusikkansa väkisinkin sotkenut Aragorn. Syytettyjen penkin takana istui kymmeniä ja taas kymmeniä uteliaita haltioita, joiden korviin sana tämän harvinaislaatuisen rikkomuksen paljastumisesta oli jo ehtinyt kulkeutua. Legolas ei paikaltaan saattanut nähdä yhdenkään yleisöön kuuluvan kasvoja, mutta hän tiesi ilman todisteitakin, että joka ikinen silmäpari katseli häntä sillä hetkellä hyvin halveksuvasti.  
  
Haldir istui Legolasin vieressä täysin tyynenä. Mikään Rajaseudun Vartijan olemuksessa ei kielinyt siitä, että hän olisi jotenkin katunut tekojaan: päinvastoin, Haldirin kasvoilla oli yhä se hänelle niin kovin ominainen, ylimielinen ilme, joka sai monet salissa olijat raivostumaan entisestään.  
  
"Mikä surullinen päivä tämä onkaan," Elrond katkaisi lopulta salissa vallinneen jännittyneen hiljaisuuden ja nousi seisomaan. "Edessäni on kaksi haltiaa, jotka olen tuntenut jo vuosisatoja ja joista olen aina saanut olla kovin ylpeä. Legolas Viherlehti on Synkmetsän kuningas Thranduilin nuorin poika; ja Lorienin Haldirin me taas tunnemme itsensä Valtias Celebornin Galadhrimin kapteenina. Surullinen on mieleni nyt, kun joudun totemaan heidän syyllistyneen vakaviin rikkomuuksiin."  
  
"Kutsutteko te rakkautta rikkomukseksi?"  
  
Haldirin rohkea kommentti ei saanut ainoastaan Legolasin suuta loksahtamaan hämmästyksestä auki: se sai aikaan myös paheksuvien kuiskausten ja huudahdusten myrskyn yleisön joukossa.  
  
"Dina!" (hiljaa!) Elrondin tiukka komennus palautti järjestyksen hetkessä. "Tämä ei ole mikään huutoäänestys vaan vakava käräjäistunto, kaikki asianosaiset käyttäytyköön siis sen mukaisesti!" Rivendellin herran pistävä katse pureutui Haldiriin. "Ja teille, Lorienin Haldir, minä suosittelen ehdotonta hiljaisuutta. Moiset kommentit eivät ainakaan paranna asemaanne."  
  
Haldir näytti harvinaisen happamalta, ja sivumalla istuva Aragorn painoi päänsä käsiensä varaan. Mitä hän olikaan mennyt tekemään? Seuratessaan Legolasia ja Haldiria vesiputoukselle ei Konkari todellakaan ollut tahtonut, että hänen ystävänsä joutuisivat syytettyjen penkille.  
  
"Rakkaus ei ole rikkomus," Elrond jatkoi vakavana, "ei silloin, kun se syttyy kahden eri sukupuolta olevan välille, perustuu molemminpuoleiseen kunnioitukseen ja luottamukseen, kestää nykyisyydestä iäisyyteen ja vielä toivon mukaan edesauttaa suvun jatkumista. Mutta te, Legolas ja Haldir, ette kerta kaikkiaan istu tähän muottiin. Se, mitä te olette tehneet, on pahimmanlaatuista irstailua ja rienausta. Teidän suhteenne perustuu lihallisiin haluihin, eikä siinä ole mitään hyväksyttävää."  
  
"Eikä perustu!" Legolas ei kestänyt enää hetkeäkään enempää. Nuoren haltian kasvot olivat raivosta punaiset. "Lord Elrond, kuinka te saatatte mennä sanomaan jotakin tuollaista, kun teillä ei ole hajuakaan siitä, miten asiat todella ovat? Enpä olisi uskonut, että jonain kauniina päivänä tulen halveksumaan teitä!"  
  
Legolasin purkaus aiheutti salissa vielä pahemman kohinan kuin Haldirin aikaisempi kommentti, ja pilkkahuudot ja rangaistusvaatimukset sinkoilivat Legolasia kohti kuin örkkien myrkkynuolet. Elrondilla oli täysi työ saada sali taas hiljaiseksi.  
  
"Legolas Viherlehti," Elrond lausui rauhallisesti ja tarkkaan, "kun ensimmäistä kertaa astuin tähän saliin, minulla oli aikomuksenani antaa teille vielä mahdollisuus. Äskeisestä huolimatta pysyn sanassani: jos tässä ja nyt, kaikkien näiden todistajien läsnäollessa, lupaudut eroamaan Lorienin Haldirista loppuelämäksesi ja myönnät aikaisempien tekojesi olleen vain hetken mielijohteesta syntynyt hairahdus, olen valmis antamaan sinulle anteeksi."  
  
Nuorempi haltia katsoi Elrondiin, sitten Haldiriin. Saliin laskeutui kuolemanhiljaisuus.  
  
"Miten on, Legolas Thranduilion? Olen tarjonnut sinulle mahdollsuutta saada rikkomuksesi anteeksi. Suostutko ehtoihini?"  
  
Vielä kerran Legolas katsahti tuomitsijoihinsa, sitten Haldiriin ja vielä viimeiseksi Glorfindeliin. Nuoren haltian silmiin syttyi kummalliselta vaikuttava kiilto, ja sitten hänen suunsa kaartui kaikkien ihmeeksi pieneen hymyyn.  
  
"N'uma." (en)  
  
Elrondin kulmat kohosivat hämmästyksestä. Lähestulkoon tyytyväinen hymy kasvoillaan nousi Legolas ylös tuoliltaan ja ojensi kätensä Haldirille, joka tarttui siihen ja nousi hänkin seisomaan. "Ei, korkea herra, minä en hyväksy ehtojanne. Minä rakastan Haldria, eikä minua tippaakaan liikuta se, mitä mieltä te tai kukaan muukaan siitä tosiseikasta olette." Legolas henkäisi syvään ja kohtasi pää pystyssä Elrondin uhmaavan katseen. "Minä en tahdo teidän anteeksiantoanne."  
  
Tuolla hetkellä jakautuivat mielipiteet salissa ensimmäistä kertaa täysin kahtia: osa inhosi Legolasia ja Haldiria entistäkin enemmän, mutta jotkut sen sijaan tulivat siihen tulokseen, että sanoillaan Legolas osoitti kunnioituksenarvoista rohkeutta. Aragorn kuului ehdottomasti siihen joukkoon, joka ei voinut muuta kuin ihailla nuoren haltian järkkymättömyyttä.  
  
Lord Elrondin kasvoille kohosi puna, joka kertoi paljon hänen tuntemuksistaan sillä samaisella hetkellä. Rivendellin herra vannoi hiljaa mielessään, että Legolas oli juuri tehnyt elämänsä suurimman virheen.  
  
"Lorienin Haldir ja Synkmetsän Legolas, ottaen huomioon sen, ettei kumpikaan teistä ole Rivendellin kansalainen, en saata tuomita teitä ennen kuin tiedot rikkomuksistanne on välitetty Synkmetsään ja Lothlorieniin. Rangaistuksen viivästyminen ei kuitenkaan muuta sitä tosiseikkaa, että olette itse myöntäneet syyllisyytenne tähän halveksittavaan ja tuomittavaan tekoseen ja että teitä tullaan täten kohtelemaan niin kuin syyllisiä yleensä kohdellaan."  
  
Haldir hymyili lämpimästi Legolasille ja katsoi sitten Elrondia. "Olkoon sitten niin, korkea herra. Jos kerran rakkaus on rikkomus, siinä tapauksessa Legolas ja minä totta vieköön olemme syyllisiä."  
  
Elrondin kasvot punehtuivat entisestään. "Viekää heidät pois," hän lähestulkoon sylkäisi ja viittasi kahden salin reunustalla seisovan kaartilaisen suuntaan. "Julistamme tuomion heti, kun ystävämme Synkmetsästä ja Lothlorienista ovat saapuneet."  
  
Vartijat tottelivat herransa käskyä nopeasti. "Amin mela lle, Haldir," Legolas sanoi ja painoi kiihkeän suudelman Rajaseudun Vartijan huulille ennen kuin kaartilaiset raastoivat heidät irti toisistaan. "An uir." (ikuisesti)  
  
"An uir, Legolas," Haldir vastasi kuiskaten ja kääntyi vielä viimeisen kerran katsomaan Elrondin suuntaan. "Voitte onnitella itseänne, korkea herra: teidän suvaitsemattomuutenne saattaa pian johtaa siihen, että Keski- Maassa on taas kaksi haltiaa vähemmän!"  
  
***  
  
A/N  
  
Imladris - haltiakielellä Rivendell  
  
Galadhrim - Lorienin vartiokaarti  
  
Thranduilion - haltiakielellä "Thranduilin poika"  
  
Amin mela lle - haltiakiellä minä rakastan sinua 


	9. Chapter IX

"Päästäkää minut sisään. Tahdon puhua vangin kanssa."  
  
Aragornin sanat eivät herättäneet minkäänlaista reaktiota vartijassa, joka seisoi tyynenä oven edessä ja mittaili Aragornia katsellaan. Aragorn huokaisi. Hän saattoi nähdä epäilyksen vartijan silmissä, eikä se sinänsä ollut mikään ihme - Aragorn oli paitsi ihminen, myös vakavan rikkomuksen tekijäksi paljastuneen Legolasin hyvä ystävä.  
  
"Päästäkää minut sisään!" Aragorn vaati uudestaan. "Lord Elrond ei ole antanut käskyä, jonka mukaan kukaan ei saisi puhua vankien kanssa!"  
  
Vartijahaltia loi Aragorniin vielä yhden happaman katseen ja kääntyi sitten huomattavan vastahakoisesti avaamaan ovea. Koska haltiat olivat tunnetusti sivistynyttä kansaa, ei Elrond suinkaan ollut määrännyt Legolasia ja Haldiria heitettäväksi johonkin kalseaan tyrmään: sen sijaan heidät oli lukittu täysin eri puolilla Imladrisia oleviin tavallisiin huoneisiin. Huoneiden ovien eteen oli asetettu vartijat, joiden tarkoituksena oli luonnollisesti varmistaa, etteivät vangituiksi julistetut poistuneet heille määrätyistä tiloista ilman asianmukaista lupaa.  
  
Ovi avautui, ja Aragorn asteli sisälle huoneeseen. Hän näki heti Haldirin, joka istui sängyllä jalat ristissä ja katseli uteliaana oven suuntaan. Rajaseudun Vartijan kalpeat kasvot näyttivät ivallisen yllättyneiltä, kun hän tunnisti Aragornin.  
  
"Kas vain, wethrinaer (petturi) itse," Haldir kuiskasi hieman käheästi. "Mikä suo minulle tämän kunnian?"  
  
Haldirin tapa puhutella Aragornia oli saada Konkarin irvistämään. "Älä viitsi," hän mutisi vaivautuneesti, "tilanne on tarpeeksi kurja muutenkin."  
  
"Siitä olemme sentään samaa mieltä," Haldir totesi kylmästi nyökäten. "Sinä et tosin missään vaiheessa ole pyrkinyt tekemään sitä yhtään paremmaksi!"  
  
"Amin hiraetha," (olen pahoillani) Aragorn kuiskasi pystymättä kohtaamaan Rajaseudun Vartijan pistävää katsetta. "Olen niin kovin pahoillani. Sinun voi olla hyvin vaikeata uskoa minua, mutta Valarin tähden, tarkoitukseni ei missään vaiheessa ollut houkutella Glorfindeliä teidän jäljillenne! Minulla ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, että hän seurasi minua sinne vesiputoukselle."  
  
Haldir huokaisi. "Legolas uskoo sinun pettäneen meidät."  
  
Taas kerran vaalean haltian sanat sattuivat suoraan Aragornin sisimpään. "Tiedän sen, siltähän se niin kovasti vaikuttaa! Minä...." Aragorn takkuili ja nielaisi. "Minä näin teidät siellä puutarhassa. Heti seuraavana päivänä Elrond vaistosi, että tiedän jotain, joka ei kuuluisi minun tietooni. Ilmeisesti hän määräsi Glorfindelin seuraamaan liikkeitäni. Ja minä taas.... minä seurasin teitä, koska olin utelias. Minun oli saatava tietää, olinko tulkinnut näkemäni oikein."  
  
Haldir hymähti hieman huvittuneen kuuloisena. "No, nyt on ainakin uteliaisuutesi tyydytetty, Estel."  
  
Aragorn kaiveli pehmeätä mattoa kenkänsä kärjellä. "En pystynyt menemään Legolasin luo. Kuten sanoit, hän ei näe minussa mitään muuta kuin julman petturin. Pelkään pahoin, että olen menettänyt hänen ystävyytensä ja luottamuksensa ikuisiksi ajoiksi."  
  
Rajaseudun Vartija nyökkäsi. "Tunnen Legolasin hyvin ja tiedän, ettei hän anna helposti anteeksi." tuima ilme Haldirin kasvoilla lientyi hieman. "Mutta jos olisin sinun saappaissasi, menisin kyllä kaiken uhallakin kertomaan hänelle sen, mitä juuri kerroit minulle. Loppujen lopuksi vain minä ja Legolas olemme syyllisiä tähän farssiin."  
  
Aragorn katsahti Haldiriin hieman hämmentyneenä. Hän ei ollut edes odottanut, että Rajaseudun Vartija olisi uskonut hänen tarinansa, saati sitten että Haldir olisi näinkin nopeasti antanut hänelle anteeksi.  
  
"Ei," Aragorn kuiskasi. "Ette te ole syyllisiä. Yhteisö on syyllinen. En tiedä, onko siitä mitään apua..." Aragorn veti syvään henkeä. "Mutta minä aion vaatia Elrondilta audienssia heti, kun Lorienin ja Synkmetsän vanhimmat ehtivät tänne. Ehkä he eivät edes halua kuunnella minua, mutta minun on pakko yrittää jotakin."  
  
Haldirin väsyneille kasvoille nousi pieni hymy. "Hannon le, (kiitos) Aragorn. Huomaan nyt, ettei minun olisi pitänyt tuomita sinua ja tarkoitusperiäsi niin nopeasti. Toivon vain, ettei Elrondia vastaan asettuminen aiheuta sinullekin ongelmia." Haldir huokaisi. "Kaksi onnetonta kohtaloa on jo aivan tarpeeksi."  
  
"Minulle on aivan sama, mitä hän - "  
  
Aragornin lause jäi kesken, kun käytävästä kuului yllättäen juoksuaskeleita, ja sitten huoneen ovi lennähti auki. "Aragorn! Aragorn!" sisälle ryntäsi hengästyneen oloinen Glorfindel.  
  
"Glorfindel, mellonamin. Mitä nyt?" Aragorn kysyi kulmiaan kurtistaen.  
  
"Legolas on paennut vankilastaan!"  
  
"Mitä?!" samanaikainen älähdys karkasi sekä Haldirin että Aragornin suusta.  
  
"Se pahuksen haltia on ovelampi kuin me uskoimmekaan! Minulla ei ole aavistustakaan siitä, miten hän on onnistunut sen tekemään, mutta joka tapauksessa löysin hänen huoneestaan vain tajuttomaksi kolkatun vartijan!" Glorfindel selitti raskaasti hengittäen. "Legolas voi olla vaarallinen! Hänet on löydettävä!"  
  
"Yritätkö sanoa, ettei kukaan tiedä, missä Legolas on?" Aragorn ei voinut uskoa korviaan.  
  
"Aragorn," Haldir kuiskasi lakananvalkoisena ja tarttui Konkarin käsivarteen. "Legolas on epätoivoinen. Hän voi olla enemmän vaaraksi itselleen kuin kenellekään muulle." Rajaseudun Vartijan sanat upposivat suoraan Aragornin tajuntaan, ja Konkari nielaisi kuuluvasti.  
  
"Minun on löydettävä hänet, ennen kuin hän tekee jotain hullua! Teidän on pakko päästää minut pois täältä!" Haldir kuulosti epätoivoisemmalta kuin koskaan ennen.  
  
"Ehei, Haldir," Glorfindel vastasi halveksuvasti. "Tuo on vain tekosyy, jotta päästäisimme sinutkin pakenemaan. Sinä pysyt täällä!"  
  
"En!" Haldir otti muutaman nopean askeleen kohti ovea. Liike johti siihen, että sekä Glorfindel että ovella seisova vartijahaltija virittivät jousensa.  
  
"Pysy paikoillasi," Glorfindel murisi varoittavasti.  
  
Haldir pysähtyi ja siirsi katseensa Aragorniin. Aragornin polvet olivat notkahtaa hänen altaan kun hän tajusi, kuinka paljon huolestuneisuutta ja silkkaa pelkoa Haldirin silmistä kuvastui. Aragorn ymmärsi hetkessä, ettei tässä ollut kyse mistään vapautumisleikistä.  
  
Rajaseudun Vartija ei suinkaan pilaillut. Hän todella pelkäsi Legolasin hengen puolesta.  
  
"Glorfindel," Aragorn kuiskasi. "Anna Haldirin mennä."  
  
"Mitä?" Glorfindelin silmät olivat pullahtaa hänen päästään ulos. "Joko sinäkin olet siirtynyt näiden halveksittavien otusten puolelle? Hemmetti soikoon, Aragorn! Haldir ei mene minnekään!"  
  
Hitaasti mutta varmasti alkoivat Aragornin silmät iskeä raivon kipinöitä. "Paljon pahaa on jo ehtinyt tapahtua," hän mutisi, "mutta kirottu olkoon Gondor ja sen häpeällinen kuningas, jos tämä tragedia vielä saa jatkoa minun takiani!"  
  
Siltä seisomalta veti Aragorn miekkansa tupestaan ja hyökkäsi Glorfindelin kimppuun. "Ala painua, Haldir!" hän huusi yllättäessään entisen ystävänsä totaalisesti ja valmistautuessaan siihen, että pian myös vartijahaltia olisi hänen kimpussaan.  
  
Haldir ei toista kehotusta tarvinnut. Hän pakeni huoneesta niin nopeasti, ettei kukaan ehtinyt tehdä mitään häntä estääkseen. Aragorn kyllä pärjäisi: Haldirin olisi nyt vain löydettävä Legolas, ennen kuin olisi liian myöhäistä. 


	10. Chapter X

Tieto Legolasin ja sittemmin myös Haldirin karkaamisesta levisi hyvin nopeasti ympäri Imladirisia. Elrond ei ollut hukannut aikaa etsintäpartioiden järjestämisessä, ja vain muutaman tunnin kuluttua karkaamisuutisen julkistamisesta täyttyivät Rivendelliä ympäröivät metsät, puutarhat ja vesialueet etsintäpuuhissa olevista haltioista, joista osa oli touhussa mukana oman kunniansa tähden, osa puolestaan jonkinlaisen palkkion toivossa. Kaikki tiesivät, että Elrond tahtoi saada vankinsa takaisin.  
  
Syy siihen, miksi Elrond ei kerta kaikkiaan tahtonut antaa periksi, ei ollut se, että hän olisi välttämättä tahtonut saada lainrikkojat tuomiolle: sen sijaan paljon enemmän vaakakupissa painoi se, ettei Rivendellin herra todellakaan halunnut joutua kertomaan Synkmetsästä ja Lorienista asti saapuneille asianosaisille, että oli huolimattomuuttaan laskenut Legolasin ja Haldirin karkuun. Voisiko mikään olla nolompaa kuin se, että hän kutsui korkeita vieraita matkojen takaa paikalle vain kertoakseen heille, ettei hänellä ollut hajuakaan lainrikkojien olinpaikasta?  
  
Sillä välin, kun Elrond järjesti kaikki voimansa etsimään karkulaisia, hiiviskeli Haldir varovasti ympäri käytäviä, saleja ja huoneita. Hän tahtoi löytää Legolasin mahdollisimman nopeasti, mutta samaan aikaan hänen oli visusti varottava, ettei kukaan huomaisi häntä. Haldir tiesi, ettei hän voinut luottaa keneenkään - paitsi ehkä Aragorniin, joka edelleen tappeli entisessä vankihuoneessa hurjistuneen Glorfindelin ja vartijahaltian kanssa.  
  
Legolasin etsintää vaikeutti huomattavasti se, ettei Haldir tiennyt edes sitä, missä päin suurta kartanoa tämä oli alunperin ollut vankina. Mahdollisuuksia oli satoja, eikä Haldirilla todellakaan ollut aikaa niiden kaikkien tarkastamiseen. Toinen ja vielä suurempi ongelma oli luonnollisesti se, että Legolas olisi karattuaan voinut lähteä mihin suuntaan tahansa.  
  
Käytävän kulman takaa ilmestyi taas yksi neljän haltiasoturin partio, ja Haldirin pelasti vain nopea puikahtaminen lähimmästä ovesta sisään. Saatuaan oven takanaan kiinni nojautui Rajaseudun Vartija hetkeksi sitä vasten ja huokaisi syvään. Galadhrimin kapteenista jahdatuksi vankikarkuriksi, hän hymähti mielessään. Hieno homma.  
  
Levättyään muutamia sekunteja jatkoi Haldir epätoivoista, päämäärätöntä matkaansa huoneen toisessa laidassa olevasta ovesta. Hän päätyi jälleen yhteen kymmenistä käytävistä, joka oli yhtä pitkä kuin leveäkin. Haldir alkoi hiljalleen menettää sekä ajan- että paikantajun... hän ei enää tiennyt, missä hän tarkalleen ottaen oli.  
  
"... noin puolestapäivästä lähtien... metsissä useita partioita... vartija tajuttomana ja kolkattuna.... hyvin valitettavaa...."  
  
Haldir jähmettyi paikoilleen. Jossain aivan lähellä käytiin keskustelua, jota Rajaseudun Vartija ei aivan kokonaan saattanut kuulla, mutta jonka sisällön hän arvasi sitäkin paremmin. Hiivittyään aikansa ääntä kohti Haldir sai huomata käytävän johtavan suureen juhlasaliin - saliin, jonka keskellä seisoi rykelmä vakavanoloisia haltioita keskustelemassa keskenään.  
  
Haldir nielaisi. Noin viidentoista haltian joukosta hän tunnisti ainakin Elrondin, Lorienin Valtias Celebornin, Legolasin isän kuningas Thranduilin sekä omat veljensä Orophinin ja Rúmilin. Loput olivat Rajaseudun Vartijan arvauksen mukaan Synkmetsästä ja Lorienista saapunutta saattojoukkoa.  
  
Elrond vaikutti syystäkin varsin nolostuneelta. Haldir kuunteli piilostaan, kuinka Rivendellin herra selvitti viime tuntien tapahtumia parhaan kykynsä mukaan, eikä lopulta voinut estää itseään hymyilemästä. Legolas oli karkaustempullaan onnistunut keittämään melkoisen sopan.  
  
Haldir ei vieläkään saattanut kuulla koko keskustelua, sillä haltiat puhuivat varsin hiljaa ja osa heistä oli häneen selin, mutta kasvojenilmeet ja muut eleet kertoivat enemmän kuin tuhat sanaa. Kuningas Thranduil näytti siltä kuin hän olisi täysin kieltäytynyt uskomasta kuulemaansa, ja Valtias Celeborn pudisteli vaivautuneen oloisena päätään. Rajaseudun Vartijalla ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mitä hän sanoisi Valtiaalleen, jos nyt joutuisi tämän eteen.  
  
"Lord Elrond!"  
  
Salin toiselta laidalta kuulunut huuto keskeytti haltioiden keskustelun. Pian Haldir näki hieman rähjääntyneeltä näyttävän Glorfindelin sekä tutun vartijahaltijan, jotka raahasivat keskellään yhtä rähjääntyneen näköistä Aragornia. Näky sai Haldirin sydämen jättämään yhden lyönnin väliin.  
  
"Glorfindel! Mitä on tapahtunut?" Elrondin kysymys kantautui varsin hyvin myös Haldirin korviin.  
  
"Heruamin, te ette vielä tiedä koko totuutta Lorienin Haldirin karkaamisesta," vihainen ja väsynyt Glorfindel puuskahti. "Tämä sankari tässä auttoi hänet pakenemaan!"  
  
Elrond tuijotti Aragornia täysin tyrmistyneenä. "Estel?"  
  
"Eikä siinä vielä kaikki," Glorfindel murisi, "hän myös katsoi sopivaksi hyökätä minun kimppuuni, jotta en pystyisi pysäyttämään Haldiria!"  
  
"Aragorn," Elrond näytti täysin järkyttyneeltä, "onko tämä totta?"  
  
Aragorn katsoi kasvatti-isäänsä suoraan silmiin. "Haldir tuntee Legolasin paremmin kuin kukaan meistä. Jos hän uskoo, että Legolas saattaa tehdä epätoivoisia tekoja, en minä epäile hänen sanojaan. Pyysin Glorfindeliä laskemaan Haldirin vapaaksi, jotta tämä voi mennä etsimään Legolasia, mutta Glorfindel kieltäytyi. Sen jälkeen minä tein sen, minkä katsoin olevan oikein. Sanoitte sen itse, kunnioitettu isäni... kertokoon sydämesi sinulle, mikä on parasta."  
  
Elrond avasi suunsa vastatakseen, mutta sulki sen sitten sanomatta mitään. Hänen oma kasvattipoikansakin oli asettunut häntä vastaan, ja ensimmäistä kertaa koko tragedian aikana alkoi Elrond ihmetellä, oliko hän sittenkin menetellyt alusta alkaen väärin. Olisiko hänen sittenkin pitänyt hyväksyä?  
  
"Me puhumme tästä vielä myöhemmin," Elrond sanoi hiljaa. "Juuri nyt Haldirin ja Legolasin löytäminen on tärkeintä."  
  
"Minuako etsitte?" jostain korkealta kuului äkkiä tuttu ääni. Hämmästyneen kohahduksen saattelemana kääntyivät kaikki katsomaan ylöspäin. Legolasin vaalea hahmo seisoi korkean parven kaiteella ja katsoi kaikkia paikalla olijoita varsin uhmakkaasti.  
  
"Legolas!" sanoivat kaikki kuin kuorossa.  
  
"A'maelamin!" Haldir unohti hetkessä, että hänen oli tarkoitus olla piilossa.  
  
"Haldir!" keskellä salia seisovat haltiat huomasivat toisenkin karkulaisen.  
  
"Onpa mukavaa huomata, että olemme kaikki koolla," Legolasin kirkkaasti kaikuva ääni katkaisi hetkiseksi laskeutuneet tyrmistyneen hiljaisuuden. Kaikkien huomio kohdistui taas Haldirista häneen. "Haluan neuvotella kanssanne... ja tällä kertaa se olen minä, joka sanelee ehdot." 


	11. Chapter XI

"Legolas." kuningas Thranduil lausui poikansa nimen niin rauhallisesti ja jokaista kirjainta painottaen, ettei ollut epäilystäkään siitä, etteikö hän olisi laittanut koko vaikutusvaltaansa peliin sen sanoessaan. "Tule alas sieltä."  
  
Nuori haltia katsoi isäänsä suoraan silmiin, mutta ei tehnyt elettäkään totellakseen. "Amin hiraetha, heruamin," (pyydän anteeksi, korkea herra) hän vastasi syvään kumartaen, ja tuolloin kaikki tiesivät, ettei Legolas suinkaan yrittänyt olla kunnioittava, vaan ennen kaikkea sarkastinen: ei hänellä yleensä ollut tapana puhutella isäänsä näin virallisesti. "Tällä kertaa minulla ei ole muuta mahdollisuutta kuin olla tottelematta käskyjänne."  
  
Elrond huokaisi ja kääntyi vieressään seisovan Glorfindelin puoleen. "Mene ylös, mutta älä tee mitään, mikä voisi saada Legolasin säikähtämään," hän sanoi matalalla äänellä. Glorfindel nyökkäsi ja juoksi sitten käytävään, josta pääsi ylös parvelle johtavaan portaikkoon.  
  
Glorfindelin mentyä Elrond nosti taas katseensa Legolasiin. "Sanoit, että haluat neuvotella kanssamme?"  
  
"Todellakin," Legolas vastasi. "Mutta ensin minulla on teille kysymys, heruamin. Osaatteko kuvitellakaan, millaista on elää vankeudessa?"  
  
Elrond selvitti kurkkuaan. "Tiedät varsin hyvin, että sitä kokemusta minä en ole lukuisten vuosieni aikana koskaan joutunut kokemaan."  
  
Legolasin kasvoille kohosi ivallinen hymy. "Muistin siis oikein. Mitäpä te vankeudesta tietäisitte? Ja kuitenkin, siitäkin huolimatta, ettette itse ole koskaan vankeuden tuskaa kokenut, olette katsoneet sopivaksi ottaa harteillenne tuomitsijan viitan."  
  
"Legolas - " Elrond aloitti, mutta vaalea haltia ei antanut hänelle suunvuoroa.  
  
"Minä sen sijaan voisin kertoa teille tarinan vankeudesta, heruamin," Legolas keskeytti ja asteli edestakasin kapealla kaiteella. "Minä ja Haldir emme tahdo mitään muuta kuin saada elää yhdessä. Kuinka yksinkertaista se onkaan! Ainoa toiveemme on, että saisimme rakastaa toisiamme ja olla rauhassa. Vaikuttaisiko meidän keskinäinen suhteemme teidän elämäänne, heruamin? En oikein usko, että te edes huomaisitte meitä! Ja kuitenkin te menitte ja tuomitsitte meidät ikuiseen eroon - te teitte meistä vankeja niin ruumiiltamme kuin sydämiltämmekin!"  
  
"Laki on aina laki," Elrond vastasi kylmän rauhallisesti. "Kyse ei ole ainoastaan teistä. Minun on toimittava yhteisön sääntöjen mukaan, olipa kyseessä sitten kuka tahansa." Elrond ei voinut olla vilkaisematta Aragorniin. "Olisin toiminut samoin, vaikka kyseessä olisi ollut oma poikani."  
  
"Aiotteko te nyt rankaista Aragorniakin?" Legolasin äänestä kuvastui pohjaton halveksunta. "Löytäköön hän paremman tien," vaalea haltia mutisi ja henkäisi sitten syvään, "mutta minä en enää aio vankeuteen palata, sillä mikä olisi sen turhempaa kuin elämä ikuisessa surussa? Joko te annatte minulle ja Haldirille siunauksenne... tai sitten minä hyppään ja valitsen kuoleman."  
  
Sananvaihtoa sivusta tiiviisti seurannut Haldir oli koko ajan pelännyt, että juuri tätä Legolas oli epätoivoisella karkaamisellaan ajanut takaa: ratkaisua, joka päättyisi joko voittoon tai lopulliseen tuhoon. "Legolas, ei," hän kuiskasi hiljaa. Keskellä salia seisovat haltiat vilkaisivat häneen, sitten taas Legolasiin.  
  
"Legolas," kuningas Thranduil kuulosti nyt enemmän pyytävältä kuin käskevältä. "En hetkeäkään usko sinun haluavan kuolemaa. Tule nyt alas sieltä, niin keskustellaan tästä kaikessa rauhassa."  
  
Legolas pudisti päätään. "Ei, isä. Liian monta kertaa olen jo saanut huomata, että rauhallinen keskustelu yhteisön vanhimpien kanssa ei johda mihinkään. Tämä on taistelu, jonka Haldir ja minä voimme voittaa vain äärimmäisillä keinoilla. Diplomatia koki tappion jo aikoja sitten."  
  
"Mikä sinuun on oikein mennyt?" kuningas kuiskasi hiljaa. "Tuo puhe ei laisinkaan kuulosta minun nuorimmaiseltani."  
  
"Minä olen rakastunut, isä," Legolas vastasi rauhallisesti. "Haldir ja minä olemme kamppailleet tämän kanssa jo yli viisisataa vuotta, ja koko sen ajan olen hiljaisuudessa rakastanut häntä koko sydämestäni. Nyt on lopullisen ratkaisun aika."  
  
Elrond avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta ele jäi kesken, kun voitetun oloinen Glorfindel palasi yllättäen käytävän kautta takaisin saliin.  
  
"Minähän käskin sinua menemään ylös!" Elrond ihmetteli hieman ärtyneenä. Mikään ei tuntunut sujuvan vanhan haltian toiveiden mukaisesti juuri nyt.  
  
"Heruamin, Legolas on ilmeisesti saanut käsiinsä parven puuovien avaimen ja lukinnut ne sisäpuolelta. Kukaan ei pääse hänen luokseen ovea hajottamatta," Glorfindel vastasi synkästi.  
  
Elrond huokaisi. Nyt ainakin selvisi se, mitä Legolas oli puuhannut karkaamisensa ja parvelle ilmestymisensä välisenä aikana.  
  
"Minä odotan vastaustanne," Legolasin kirkas ääni kaikui taas salin läpi. Elrond tunsi vatsassaan ikävää puristusta. "Onko tarkoituksenanne edelleen tuomita Haldir ja minut ikuiseen kadotukseen?"  
  
"Lord Elrond," Haldirin ahdistunut ääni katkaisi hetkiseksi laskeutuneen hiljaisuuden. "Minä todella pyydän teitä, älkää ajako Legolasia kuolemaan! Legolas on oikeassa; ratkaisu tähän asiaan on lopultakin saatava, mutta älkää antako sen päättyä näin!"  
  
"Yhdyn Haldirin pyyntöön, isä," Aragorn avasi hänkin suunsa. "Legolas on tosissaan. Älkää antako hänen tehdä sitä."  
  
Elrond katsoi kaikkia vuorotellen, sitten hän nielaisi syvään. "En voi ottaa takaisin sanojani," Rivendellin herra lausui varovaisesti. "Laki on kaikille sama."  
  
Haldir ei voinut uskoa korviaan. Hän tuijotti Elrondia suu auki ja tunsi sydämensä jättävän muutaman lyönnin väliin, kun Legolas astui aivan kaiteen reunalle. Haldir uskalsi tuskin hengittää, kun nuorempi haltia hymyili hieman ja katsoi suoraan hänen silmiinsä.  
  
"An uir, Haldir."  
  
Kaikki tapahtui yhden sekunnin sadasosan aikana. Lukuisista huudoista huolimatta Legolas sulki silmänsä ja hyppäsi sitten alas kaiteelta. Samalla hetkellä, kun Legolas hyppäsi, tarttui Valtias Celeborn Haldirin tuninkankaulukseen ja yritti pysäyttää tämän, mutta ei loppujen lopuksi voinut estää tätä syöksymästä huutaen eteenpäin.  
  
Legolas putosi suoraan Haldirin päälle. 


	12. Chapter XII

"Haldir..."  
  
Legolas ei muistanut, milloin olisi viimeksi tuntenut olonsa näin kamalaksi. Hänen suunsa oli kuiva kuin autiomaa, hänen koko ruumistaan särki tuskallisesti, ja hänen päänsä tuntui olevan aivan sekaisin. Mitä pieniä liikkeitä Legolas kokeilikin, tulos oli aina se sama: hän ei pystynyt mihinkään, sillä kaikki teki aivan liian kipeää.  
  
Nuorella haltialla ei ollut kunnollista muistikuvaa viimeisten tuntien kulusta. Hän tiesi, että jotain kamalaa oli tapahtunut... hän muisti pudotuksen, laskeutuneen pimeyden ja riipaisevan kivun, jotka olivat sulautuneet yhteen ja vaihtuneet jatkuvaksi painajaiseksi, josta Legolas ei millään ollut löytänyt tietään ulos. Mutta tätä painajaistakin paremmin vaalea haltia oli tietoinen yhdestä ainoasta nimestä - nimestä, joka oli koko ajan ollut ensimmäisenä hänen mielessään: se nimi oli auttanut Legolasia kiskomaan itsensä ylös vainoavista unista ja muistikuvista.  
  
"Haldir..."  
  
Jo unien maailmassakin oli Legolas ollut tietoinen vanhemman haltian lämpimästä vartalosta, joka lepäsi rauhallisesti hänen vieressään. Legolas oli tarttunut tuohon tietoisuuteen kaikin voimin: hän ei ollut osannut sanoa, oliko Haldir elossa vaiko kenties kuollut, oliko hän voimissaan vaiko kenties hyvinkin heikko - mutta Legolas oli koko ajan tiennyt Haldirin olevan siinä, ja tuo tieto yksin oli saanut hänet venymään lähes uskomattomaan suoritukseen. Kaikesta kivusta ja pimeydestä huolimatta Legolas oli palannut takaisin.  
  
"Haldir, a'maelamin," nuori haltia kuiskasi ja kääntyi oikealle kyljelleen siitäkin huolimatta, että jokainen liike sattui kuin kymmenen veitseniskua. Legolasin käsi hakeutui Haldirin vartalon ympärille, ja sillä hetkellä, kun vaalea haltia sai tuntea rakkaansa sydämenlyönnit ihoaan vasten, oli hän menettää kaiken itsehillintänsä. Kyyneleet vierivät Legolasin poskille, mutta Synkmetsän Prinssi osannut sanoa, itkikö hän ilosta vai surusta.  
  
Rajaseudun Vartijan silmät olivat kiinni, toisin kuin haltioilla yleensä, ja se kertoi Legolasille, ettei Haldir luultavasti heräisi vähään aikaan. Ulkoisesti tämä näytti täysin vahingoittumattomalta, mutta Legolas tiesi tuskallisen hyvin, ettei hänen hyppynsä yli kymmenen metrin korkeudelta suoraan Haldirin päälle ollut voinut päättyä ilman sisäisiä ruhjeita. Legolas toivoi kaikesta sydämestään, että Aragorn olisi ollut paikalla: tämä olisi luultavasti osannut kertoa nuorelle haltialle, mitä Haldirille oli hänen hyppynsä jälkeen tapahtunut.  
  
"Sinä olet hullu, lirimaer," Legolas kuiskasi ja painoi päänsä Haldirin olkapäätä vasten. Hänen kätensä Rajaseudun Vartijan vyötärön ympärillä kiristi otettaan ja kietoi heidät entistä tiiviimmin toisiaan vasten. "Miksi ihmeessä sinä teit sen? Nyt sinä olet loukkaantunut... ja minä... minä..." Legolasin yksinpuhelu sortui kyyneliin.  
  
Haavoittuneen rakkaansa olkaa vasten itkevä haltia ei huomannut, kuinka huoneen ovi avautui ja Aragornin tumma hahmo asteli sisälle. Kun Aragorn huomasi, että Legolas oli hereillä ja jopa liikkuikin hieman, oli hänen ensimmäinen reaktionsa pohjaton riemu: mutta kun Konkari sitten katsoi tarkemmin ja kuuli, kuinka sydäntäsärkevästi Legolas itki, oli hänen oma sydämensäkin lähellä puhjeta kyyneliin. "Mellonamin. Älä huole huolissasi. Haldir paranee kyllä."  
  
Legolas hätkähti ja nosti kyyneleisen katseensa Aragorniin. "Lle vesta?" (lupaatko?) hän kysyi varovasti hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Vaalea haltia kuulosti tietämättään pieneltä lapselta, jolle on juuri kerrottu jotain niin hienoa, ettei hän edes saata sitä heti uskoa.  
  
Aragorn hymyili ja istui sängyn laidalle. "Minä olen parantaja, Legolas. Ja niin on myös lord Elrond, taitavin koko Keski-Maassa. Haldirilla ei ole hätää."  
  
Elrondin nimen kuuleminen sai Legolasin kurtistamaan kulmiaan. "Onko lord Elrond auttanut Haldiria?" hän kysyi hiljaa.  
  
Aragorn ei pystynyt salaamaan hämmästystään. "Mellonamin - uskotko sinä todella, että lord Elrond tahtoisi teidän kuolevan? Hän on tehnyt kaiken voitavansa sekä sinun että Haldirin pelastamiseksi."  
  
"Ilman häntä tätä ei olisi koskaan tapahtunut," Legolas kirskahti.  
  
Aragorn tunsi ilkeän pistoksen vatsassaan. "Tai ilman minua, mitä siihen tulee..."  
  
"Estel." Legolasin silmät porautuivat suoraan Aragornin sisimpään. "Minä en halua sinun syyttävän itseäsi. Näin, mitä olit tehnyt vapauttaaksesi Haldirin.... käännyit omaa kasvatti-isääsi vastaan. Vain harvoin olen nähnyt kenenkään miehen osoittavan samanlaista urheutta."  
  
Pieni hymy hiipi Aragornin suunpieliin. "Enkä taida enää olla ainoa."  
  
Legolas katsoi Konkariin kysyvästi. "Mani ume lle quena?" (mitä sanoit?)  
  
Aragornin hymy kasvoi entisestään. "Ennen kun kuulin siitä, että olit karannut... ennen kuin autoin Haldiria pakenemaan... minä lupasin Haldirille, että kunhan isäsi ja Valtias Celeborn saapuvat, minä vaadin saada puhua heidän kanssaan ja puolustaa teitä parhaani mukaan. Eilen illalla, hyppysi jälkeen, sain mahdollisuuden täyttää lupaukseni... ja ilokseni sain huomata, etten suinkaan ollut yksin."  
  
"Kerro minulle," Legolas vaati hölmistyneenä.  
  
"Ensimmäisenä lord Elrondin teon tuomitsin minä. Tein hänelle varsin selväksi sen, mitä ajattelin siitä, että hän oli jääräpäisyydellään lähestulkoon aiheuttanut kahden haltian tarpeettoman kuoleman. Tuskin olin saanut suutani suljettua, kun Haldirin veljet jo asettuivat puolelleni. He kyselivät lord Elrondilta ja Valtiaalta, oliko Haldir koskaan pettänyt heitä.... he kyselivät, oliko Haldir koskaan ollut mitään muuta kuin luottamuksen arvoinen. Ja sitten, kun Rúmil ja Orophin lopultakin vaikenivat... sitten puhkesi vastalauseisiin itse suuri yleisö."  
  
Legolasin silmät laajenivat. "Tarkoitatko...?"  
  
Aragorn nyökkäsi. "Suurin osa Imladrisin haltioista on antanut sinulle ja Haldirille siunauksensa." Aragorn tarttui Legolasin käteen. "Ei mikään voi todistaa paremmin suuresta rakkaudesta kuin se, että olit valmis uhraamaan henkesi sen puolesta. Suurin osa haltioista ihailee sitä, mitä eilen teit siellä parvenkaiteella taiteillessasi."  
  
Legolas ei saanut sanottua yhtään mitään.  
  
"Luulenpa, että lord Elrond haluaa puhua kanssanne hyvin pian - tai sinun kanssasi, mikäli Haldir ei vielä herää," Aragorn jatkoi. Hän nousi ylös ja kiersi sängyn toiselle puolelle. Varovasti hän kokeili sormillaan haavaa, joka Rajaseudun Vartijan hopeisten hiusten lomasta paljastui. "Haldir löi päänsä melko rajusti lattiaan jäädessään allesi. Mutta kuten sanoin, se on haava, joka paranee. Hän tarvitsee vain lepoa ja tarkkailua, haavaa ei saa päästää tulehtumaan." Aragorn suoristautui taas täyteen pituuteensa. "Haldir pelasti henkesi, siitä ei ole epäilystäkään."  
  
"Tiedän," Legolas kuiskasi.  
  
Hetken Aragorn vain katseli toisiinsa kietoutuneita haltioita. Hän ymmärsi nyt, että Imladrisin kansa oli oikeassa. Legolas ja Haldir todella ansaitsivat toisensa: heidän rakkautensa oli aitoa, eikä sillä ollut mitään tekemistä irstailun kanssa.  
  
"Lepää nyt sinäkin," Aragorn ehdotti lopulta ja veti peittoa hieman paremmin haltiakaksikon ylle. "Ensimmäistä kertaa viikkoihin minulla on sellainen tunne, että kaikki todellakin käy parhain päin." 


	13. XIII Epilogue

"Legolas?"  
  
"Hmmhm?" vaalea haltia mutisi unisesti. "Haldir.... Haldir!" tieto siitä, että hänen rakkaansa todellakin oli kutsunut häntä nimeltä, iskostui Legolasin mieleen hetkessä. Nopeasti hän kohotti päänsä tyynyltään.  
  
"Haldir, a'maelamin! Sinä olet hereillä!" Legolasin ääni kertoi kaiken hänen pohjattomasta riemastuksestaan.  
  
"Lirimaer... oletko kunnossa?"  
  
"Olen," Legolas vastasi ja kurottautui suutelemaan Haldiria suoraan suulle. Siitäkin huolimatta, että tunsi vielä olonsa varsin sekavaksi, vastasi Rajaseudun Vartija suudelmaan sellaisella intohimon voimalla, jota Legolas ei laisinkaan ollut osannut odottaa. Suudelman mukanaan tuomat tuntemukset saivat Legolasin huokaisemaan suoraan Haldirin suuhun.  
  
"Minulla on ollut sinua ikävä," Haldir kuiskasi ja puristi Legolasin kättä omallaan.  
  
"Niin minullakin sinua. Aragorn kertoi sinun lyöneen pääsi... hänen mukaansa se paranee kyllä." Legolas nielaisi. "Minä olen niin pahoillani - "  
  
"Ei, Synkmetsän Legolas," kolmas ääni keskeytti äkkiä hänen puheensa. "Se olen minä, jonka sietääkin olla pahoillaan. Ja niin minä olenkin."  
  
Legolas ja Haldir tuijottivat täydellisen hämmentyneinä lord Elrondia, joka seisoi kaikessa ylhäisyydessään huoneen ovella ja katseli heitä hienoinen hymynkare kasvoillaan.  
  
"Minä olen pahoillani, ja minä pyydän anteeksi," Elrond jatkoi. "Kenties jonain päivänä ymmärrätte, miksi tein niin kuin tein. Juuri nyt tahdon teidän vain tietävän, että käräjät ovat eilisiltana hylänneet kaikki teitä vastaan nostetut syytteet. Olette vapaita elämään niin kuin sydämenne tahtovat. Imladrisin kansa, ja ennen kaikkea ystävänne ja veljenne, ovat saaneet minut vakuuttuneeksi vilpittömyydestänne."  
  
Vaaleat haltiat tuijottivat Rivendellin herraa pitkään ja hartaasti. Uutiset olivat melkein liian hyviä ollakseen totta.  
  
"Hannon le, heruamin," (kiitos, korkea herra) Legolas sai lopulta kuiskattua. Hän kumarti kevyesti, ja Haldir yritti kovasti tehdä samoin, mutta ei lopulta saanut päätään ylös tyynyltä.  
  
Elrond kääntyi lähteäkseen. "Pitäkää hyvää huolta toisistanne. Kun olette taas jaloillanne, tahtoisin mielelläni keskustella kanssanne enemmänkin."  
  
Legolas nyökkäsi. "Jos vain olemme tervetulleita keskustelemaan kanssanne, teemme sen mielellämme."  
  
Lord Elrond lähti, ja Legolas kääntyi taas rakkaansa puoleen. "Me olemme vapaita," hän kuiskasi Haldirin korvaan ja kumartui sitten suutelemaan tätä. He eivät päästäneet toisistaan irti pitkään aikaan.  
  
"Me olemme vapaita."  
  
***  
  
Fin. 


End file.
